Beautiful Nerd
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: Shiki Senri, the most popular guy in school, hears rumors about Rima Touya, beautiful nerd who came to Cross Academy last month. Two things are strange about Rima. She doesn't have friends, and the second thing is that Shiki and her didn't meet. Is Rima from rumors true Rima, or is she just misunderstood?
1. Not Normal Day

**Here is first chapter of my first longer story. As I wrote on my profile, English is my second language so you may find some grammar mistakes, and some may be there just because I wrote this pretty fast. I hope you like it. And one more thing. I got inspiration when I read some Shima stories. That are "To Love or Not to Love because he's a Jock" and "Finding the light"**

**Once more, enjoy and rewiew. :)  
**

"Kyahhh, Shiki marry me!"

"Aido I love you!"

"Kain you are the best!"

Those were just few scream of crazy fangirls. They scream for like... whole hour. That was an normal morning at popular Cross Academy. And the names that girls screamed were names of the most popular boys. Shiki Senri, Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki. Those three names you have to remember.

Shiki Senri is the most popular boy at school. His mom is famous actress, and he is famous model. All girls want him. He is sweetest candy of Cross Academy. He was playboy at the beggining but he did change. Really. Now he is just a cool model with look made of ice, as girls tell. Not that he actually looked one of them. They are boring. He wants a challenge. Smart, yet beautiful girl. Aido Hanabusa is the biggest playboy you have ever seen. His dad is chairman so he does whatever he wants. Kain Akatsuki is... Kain Akatsuki. He doesn't speak much, but girls love him because he is Aidos brother. But they are two worlds. Not similiar at all.

It is almosr time for classes. Fangirls are crazier than usuall. Why? Because if you can see boys, you will see some girls with them. That are Ruka Souen and Yuuki Cross. Ruka is the most popular girl of the school. To make things worse for her, she is Kains girlfriend. Girls hate her. Exept for Yuuki Cross. Her grandfather had built the school. She is happy, crazy girl. Enough for the rest of school to hate her.

Classes started. In Cross Academy, girls and boys have special classes. In boys classes it's always the same. Everyone talks about the girls. Well, not everyone. Shiki, Aido and Kain are tallking about basketball and Zero is thinking. Zero Kiryuu is that guy that everyone hates. And he hates everyone. Well, he loves Yuuki but shhhh! No one can know about that. It is secret. Well it is similiar in girls classes. Girls are talking about Shiki and Aido and how to tear Ruka and Kain apart. Ruka is pretending not to hear anything. She is talking to Yuuki. But there is another girl. Pretty special. Actually, Yuuki and Ruka are talking about her. Rima Touya. Beautiful girl who came to Cross Academy last month. But she has no friend. She didn't talk do anyone. And no one saw her outside the school. They once followed her to see where she lives. They never made it to the end. So that leaves Rima Touya as big mistery. Actually, there is something more about her. She is nerd. Beautiful nerd who was subject of some rumors. Who she is? Is she one of 'nerds' who actually want some of boys for herself?

"Hey nerd." some girls came closer to Rima.

"Hm?" Rima turned her head to the girls.

"Tell the truth. Who do you want for yourself? Shiki, Aido or Kain?"

"Who are they?" Rima asked confused. Girls were shocked. How is this possible?

"Pretty smart. Acting like you don't know who they are and then you will try to steal them for yourself, right? You slut." Girls smirked.

"Don't call me slut. And I have no idea what are you talking about." Rima stood up to the girls. Big time

"No one says anything when we speak. You have to learn the rules. I mean..." girls were stoped.

"Might you shut up? If she says that she has no idea who they are, that means she has no idea who they are. End of story!" Ruka said as she came closer to the table. Girls just shutted up and went to their seats.

"Sorry about this. You are Rima Touya right? I am Ruka Souen."

"And I am Yuuki Cross, nice to meet you." Yuuki smilled.

"Nice to meet you too. Now exuse me, I am busy." Rima said as she payed attention to the book infront of her.

"Sorry to interupt you, but do you want to go shopping with us? To meet eachother better?" Yuuki didn't want to give up.

|I have smarter things to do then to go shopping. That is stupid." Rima didn't even look at them. But whole class did. Yuuki and Ruka went back to their seats, and Ruka was mad. Then teacher came in. And class started.

"Did you hear that? She doesn't know who Shiki Sneri is. How can she not know about my Shiki? Is this girl normal?" Were just some of things that girls have said about Rima. And boys... "Wow, she isn't into them. We have a chance. She is actually really beautiful. She is cool. Too bad she is a nerd." They were Rimas biggest fans. She became popular before she knew it. Thanks to Shiki and the gang.

In has been a week since that day. Rima was pretty popular, but no one was speaking about her anymore. How? She is a nerd. No one likes nerds. But only in a public. Boys were in love with Rima, but even their best friends didn't know. They were ashamed. And girls... they hated her. They simply knew what was going on. They felt it. And they didn't like it at all. Yuuki and Ruka just ignored her because Ruka wasn't her biggest fan either. Actually Yuuki tried to contact her. She wanted to now more about her. To know who she is.

It was usuall day for Shiki, Aido and Kain. But it will turn into so much more. It will change them. But till then, Ruka was sitting with them. They were waithing for Yuuki.

* with Yuuki *

Inside the school, one old guy was hidding into shadows. And he was talking to someone.

"So, what is that you wanted to tell me? It was Yuuki. But who was that man? He wispered something and walked away, without words.

I must call Ruka She will hate it, but she must know. I have to see her now.

* with Shiki *

"It is Yuuki. Hey girl! What is it?... Fine. I will be there. Bye." Ruka finished her conversation. "I gotta go guys. I will see you." She kissed Kain and walked away.

"So, everything is good between you two?" Shiki asked, smirking.

"It can't be better. I like her alot. And she likes me too." Kain smilled as his best friends laughed.

Then they saw some girl, probably fangirl comming hear them. "Shiki, I gotta talk to you. It is serious." Girl looked furious. He came closer to her. "Dude? Since when are you talking to fangirls?" Aido aksed. "Since now, and just now. She is my ex, and she always calls me when it is serious." Aido laughed as he walked away with Kain "Yeah, sure."

|Tell me, what is going on?" Shiki asked as Aido left.

"Disaster Shiki. Total disasted and you should now about that. You must do something about it."

"Tell already." Shiki was worried now.

"There is one girl. Rima Touya. Total near. Idiot. But the worse is that she doesn't know about you. It is about your reputation. You have to do something about it. I am telling you this as a friend." Shiki started to laugh. "As a friend or a biggest fangirl? I was totally wrong, I don't have normal ex. All got back to my fanclub. I don't care about that girl. I should go and thank her for not knowing who I am, but then she would know me." Shiki laughed once again as he walked away, leaving his now fangirl pissed.

"This is pretty stupid. So what if someone doesn't know about me?"

"SHIKI SENRI WAIT!"

Shiki turned around "What do you want. I don't want anyone to think that I have some conecton with you."

"You must now something else about her." Shiki looked at his fangirl.

:There are some rumors about her. How all of this is some act. How she wants to get closer to you." Shiki started to walk away. "And there are some other rumors. About her having a cover of shy nerd just to get boys." Shiki walked away. Girl knew she musn't follow him. She has lost every respect he had for her. Too bad for her.

Shiki reunited with Kain and Aido. They got into car as Aido said "Did this fangitl tell you the same thing as ours told to us."

"I don't belive into that. I actually heard something about her from Ruka. They had a fight one week ago. She dislike her, but she said that she is amused by her. That she is pretty cool. You know Ruka is never wrong." Kain said about Rima.

"Well, one thing is sure..." Shiki smirked as he said "...By what I heard now, she is one good mistery."

**I hope you liked it.**

**I will always put some facts that will matter about next chapter. Sometimes it won't be facts but some things that matters about next chapter.  
**

**So first fact is: Ruka is a bitch, but she had kind side. (We will se that side in the next chaper)  
**

**REWIEW :D  
**


	2. Truth or not?

**Well, here is second chapter of this story. I want to thank to all of you who read this story. It means to me. **

**Let me give you a warning: Expect the unexpected.  **

**This chapter may not be that good, but it is like this so I could make the story more interesting.**

**Enjoy and rewiew if you want to, I hope you will :D  
**

* with Yuuki and Ruka *

"Hey Yuuki, what is wrong?" Ruka said as her and Yuuki walked.

"I... did something. And I need your help."

"What? Yuuki you are scaring me." Girl stopped walking. They looked eachother.

"You remeber Rima?"

"That girl who said that shopping is stupid? Yes, I do. What about her?"

"I wanted to now more about her, so I called dads friend to do some research. And I found out something big." Yuuki said with worried face.

"I don't care about that girl." Ruka said but then she told Yuuki "It can't be something big?"

"I said it IS big. She is going to some hospital everyday. But I didn't find out why. Maybe she is ill."

"Why do you need help? And maybe she is visiting someone?"

"Maybe. And I need your help because she is going to special hospital." Yuuki said as she gave a glare to Ruka.

"Hospital where I went when I had cancer?" Yuuki nodded. "Let me guess. You want me to go there because there can go only people with special card that I have?"

"Please Ruka. If that girl is ill, then she needs our help. You know how it feels." Yuuki put her puppy face. "Fine, fine. I will go."

"Yeeeeees. You wont regret it Ruka, I am sure." Yuuki hugged Ruka and Ruka couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Yuuki?"

"Yes?"

"DId you find out something more about Rima? When she goes there or something?"

"Well, she goes there around five. Before that she is at her work."

"She has a work?" Ruka asked.

"Yes." Yuuki smiled.

"Well, it is half past four. I gotta go. Bye Yuuki." Yuuki and Ruka hugged as Ruka went to find out the truth.

* with Shiki *

Shiki said goodbye to his best friends, Kain and Aido, and went to model agency.

"Hey!" He said to his menager. "What are we doing today?"

"Today we are doing photos for that party in white that will happen soon."

"Party in white? Well, will I get some tickets for that, I want to go there with my friends?"

"Even if you didn't want to, you would have to." As his menager finished, Shiki went to change.

When Shiki finished, he was tired. But that didn't stop his menager to surprise him.

"Shiki! Come over here for a moment." Shiki came to his menager "What?"

"I must tell you that you will do another shooting for this party. But this time, you will do it with a girl." Shiki raised his eyebrow. Girl? Really? It isn't for him. But... "Fine." It is work.

When Shiki was about to walk away his menager called him once more. "What is it now?"

"I have one more job for you."

"Let me guess. You want me to find a female model for that shooting?" Shiki smirked.

"Nooo. We have a perfect one already. This is personal. Kinda." Menager had his nervous look on his face. "What?"

"Tomorrow, before you come here, go to one shop store. Find one girl,her name is Sindy, and ask for a book that she promised me. There I will find theme for another shooting."

"But you said it is personal." There was something, and he will find out what.

"Well, we went on a date, and I want to ask her for a second date. So I need you to ask her what she thinks of me."

"Ooooh, fineeee. I will do it. See ya." Shiki said as he walked away.

* with Ruka *

Ruka waited to see Rima infront of hospital. She was hidding in the bushes. She was hidding it, but she was scared for Rima. She can't be ill, right? She knows that it is pretty awfull. And then she saw Rima, who was coming to a hospital with a juice and some magazines. It looked like she was visiting someone. But who? Ruka was really curious now.

Rima came inside building and Ruka followed her. Thank God Rima didn't notice Ruka. She was in a big rush. She went inside room 115. Ruka waited few minutes, and then she couldn't wait anymore. She went inside room. Well, the scene was pretty funny. There was Ruka, coming as an cop to get badass criminal, Rima with shocked face and silver haired girl who was eating snacks like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you doing! In here!" Rima yelled as she got up.

"Rima, don't be that rude. You should be happy, I have more visitors. Come, sit over here." Girl said pretty happy. But still, if Rimas look could kill, Ruka wouldn't be alive.

"So Ruka, was it, how did you come here? And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Stop Rima, you are being like my brother right now. Your name is Ruka. Well, I am Maria, nice to meet you." Maria started to eat again.

"Nice to meet you too, Maria." Ruka smiled.

"Ok, so what are you doing here?" Rima was still pissed.

"Well, I was walking around here, and I... saw you getting inisde... yes... and I wanted to see what is... going on. I kinda got afraid that you are ill. Let's say it like that." Ruka smiled nervously.

"Well no need to worry, she isn't ill, I was, but I got cured here." Maria smiled. She was one happy girl.

"Well, I am glad for you."

"So, you are telling me that you were..." Rima was interupted.

... Is this real. This was really more then what Ruka has expected. ZERO KIRYUU IN HERE!?

"Brotherrrr!" Maria yelled and runned to her brother. Who hugged her back? This was too much for Ruka.

"What are you doing here?" Zero gived Ruka an glare.

"You two became the same. Bakas." Maria defended Ruka.

"Wait. You two know eachother?" Ruka asked Rima and Zero.

"Yes, we do. Now we will head home and we will leave brother and sister to talk. Fine?" Rima said as she stood up.

"Fine. Bye Maria." Ruka walked out.

"Take care Maria. I will come tomorrow and we will get you outta here." As she said it, Rima walked out. This will be good.

Rima was calm until they walked out of hospital.

"All right. I know you were lying, so speak!"

"Fine, fine. Yuuki found out that you are coming here, and we got worried. I am really worried Rima."

"Yuuki Cross?" Rima went from pissed to... more pissed.

"Yes. Are you asking because of Zero?"

"I am. He is my friend. And he is good. And about what you did, you don't have to worry about me. I am fine."

"He is good, no one said something to deny it. Yuuki regrets what she did, but it isn't about them. Rima, I don't get scared for someone easly, but you are special, no one said 'I hate shopping' in whole school. You are cool, I hate to admit it, and that is why I want to be your friend. Plus, what you are doing for that girl, you seem like a good person. So I will tell it once again. I want to be your friend. I need someone like you. All of us do. That is how I see you. Think about it." Ruka gave her 'think about it' look and left.

Well, she made Rima to think about it. Rima could be rich girl who cares about nothing but boys. But she is nerd for a good reason. She is independant, smart, and good person. You can't be good and cocky, she learned it hard way. But why was Ruka so kind? How she acted towards Maria, he never did that. And everyone are like him. So why... NO! Ruka is one cocky bitch, end of story. She must be. Zero and Maria are only persons she will let to come close. Period.

**Well this is it. I hope you liked it. If you didn't well it will get better.**

**Now the fact about another chapter: Book shops are cool, but meetings inside are dangerous. SPOILERS (I can't resist) : flashbacks in next chapter.  
**


	3. Dangerous Meetings

**Well, I want to thank KUKAIxAMU, Demonic Angel 7, PrincessSnowy09 and Xx4tuneCookieXx for rewiewing chapter 2, and everyone for rewiewing chapret 1. That means to me. Also, this chapter is longer. It is kinda confusing and has alot in it, but it is like that to make things more interesting as story becomes longer. Also, I am putting chapters fast because soon I wont have time to do it. Then I will put chapters once in a week. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you rewiew it, but it is up to you.  
**

"Hey Ruka, what is wrong with you?" Aido asked while gang waited for Yuuki.

"It's nothing. Really." Ruka smiled but it still wans't enough.

"Really Ruka, we know you better than that. Tell us." Kian sopke as he hugged his girlfriend.

"No Kain, it is nothing!" Ruka knew she couldn't tell them what happend yesterday. And luckly, guys gave up.

"Guys the miracle is happening right now." Shiki smiled as he pointed to a person. To Zero, actually. He was walking toward the school, and he was smiling. And Ruka knew why.

"KIRYUU!" Ruka yelled as she runned towards him. Guys looked at her in complete schock. No one dared to talk to Zero, expecialy them. Ruka catched up with Zero "I heard Maria is coming out today, right?" Ruka smiled.

"Yes she is. After whole year." They didn't stop walking. Just when someone would think that this converston would end... "And will you come to see her at home?" Zero asked confused Ruka. "She couldn't stop talking about you. She was extrimly happy that you came, for whatever reason."

"Yes, I will come. But can you give me your adress?"

"No need. Come at five o'clock at local book shop, we will go to Maria and then we will take her home. Ok?"

"Fine. See you." Ruka smiled and started walking toward her friends.

Yuuki was there, talking to the boys. When she saw Ruka she pulled her away. To talk. For what else could she? "Ruka, you talked to Zero?"

"I... I did."

"What for?" Yuuki asked, almost happy that she can say Zeros name in a public.

"Well, he needs my favor." Ruka was afraid what Yuuki would think.

"About me?" Yuuki was praying for positive answer.

"No. And sorry Yuuki, you can't find out anything more about it. I would tell you if it was about me or him, but it isn't." As Ruka said that, classes were about to start so there wasn't time to argue. But Yuuki will find out what is going on.

After school things were quiet today. Girls had chearleading, and all fangirls were part of the team. And boys were watching. Let's just say that boys like to watch girls in skirts. Aido was the leader so girls were doing their best.

Shiki and Ruka were sitting outside the school. Kain was draged away by Aido, and Yuuki was the leader of team. They talked about everything. Ruka was actally close to Shiki. Who would say? Ruka knew Shiki since she was a kid. His dad died when he was young and Rukas mom knew his, so she supported him then. And when Ruka was ill Shiki did the same. Those expirianceses were enough to make them pretty close. She knew Shiki the best. He wasn't like Aido. He was guy who respected girls, and what he had in his life. He wasn't cocky at all. And he isn't like Kain. Kain didn't speak alot, he was enjoying in what his parents had. But Shiki tried so hard to make all by himself. He was too good. But of course, he hide his feelings well. He looked so cold, and sometimes he was, but that was when he wanted to be cool. But he always did it wrong. So Ruka was always helping him.

"So Shiki, it was long since you had a girlfriend." Ruka smirked as she teased Shiki.

"Well, it always turned out that she is some freaky fangirl. Even my last girlfriend turned out to be pretending. She was so wired last time we spoke, she isn't worth my time. Why can't there be some girl that dosen't know me?" Shiki really wanted to have a girlfriend, to love her. But still, there wasn't normal girl.

"Well, I did told you that she is idiot. And please, you sound cocky. Not all girls know you." She was talking about Rima, of course.

"I heard about that girl. They say that she is pretending."

"No she doesn't. She is good girl who doesn't know about you. And too bad for you, that girl is like a stone. I tried to come close, no way." Well, Ruka knew that she can't do anything about it. At least she thought so. "Well, let me help you. What girlfriend would you like to have? I mean, what is your perfect girl?" Ruka smiled.

"Well... She has to be cute. I mean, beautiful. To look like that to me. She has to be smart, kind, not jealous. To understand me and not to be my fangirl. Or anyones."

"Wow Shiki, that is alot to want. Well, I hope I will find you some girlfriend, but if I want to, I will have to look outside the city. You are famous here, idiot." Ruka kicked Shiki "How did you do that to them. Even if I found you one, you would go to her funeral the next day. Fangirls would kill her."

"Well you are right. But what to do, my charm always works." Shiki smirked.

"You cocky idiot." Ruka kicked Shiki once again, and they started to laugh.

Rima was heading home. Running, better said. Why did stupid teacher made her stau after classes? Today is the day when Maria goes out of the hospital. It is huge day. And she has so little time do be happy about it. I mean really... As it was said, she was running when she crushed somebody on the earth. It happend so fast. She didn't look where she was going, and so didn't that blue eyed idiot.

Guys got up quicker than her. He offered her his hand. "Are you all right, cuttie?"

Rima stood up really quick after he said that. "Yes, I am. And don't call me cuttie, fine?" She shoot him a death glare.

"Ooooh, you got me scared." Rima shoot another glare. "Excuse him, he is being an ass now. I am Kain, and this is my brother, Aido." Kain tried to avoid more troubles.

"Whatever."

"And you could tell us your name, you know?" Aido smirked. He loved girls like her.

"You don't even deserve to let you speak. But for your brother, fine. I am Rima Touya." Rima shoot third death glare to now seriously scared Aido. But he knew that name...

"Rima Touya as the one who had argue with Ruka?" Kain asked.

"Yes, but why would you care?" Rima looked at Kain, waiting for an answer.

"She is my girlfriend. And I am not saying anything about it, I am just asking." Kain was scared too. But he knew how to deal with this. Ruka was kinda the same.

"Well, not like I care. I don't want to waste my time with... you." Rima turned and leaved.

"Well, she is strange." Aido said, slowly relaxing.

It wasn't long before Shiki and Ruka showed up. "Hey guys." Shiki said as he and Ruka came closer to Aido and Kain.

"Hey. We will get going Shiki, Kain and Ruka have to talk. Catch up with us guys!" He winked to Kain and walked with Shiki "You are soo going to..." They talked about something stupid, not that it matters. Ruka came and sent Kain an confused look.

"We meet Rima right now. She isn't the warmest person on the earth." Kain said as he and Ruka walked.

"Wait, Rima? Rima Touya?" Ruka asked, getting almost exited.

"Yes, she went there two minutes ago." Kain said pointing at some street. "Why?"

"I gotta go talk to her. Don't say anything to Aido or Shiki, because if I guess right, he and Rima got into fight. See you honey." She gave quick kiss on the lips to Kain and runned toward the direction where Rima went. Kain went to reunite with the boys. He beter not tell them about this. Ruka was right, as always.

Ruka was running very fast. She couldn't go faster. Thank God this street was long and that Rima stopped running so she cathed up with her. "Rimaaa!" Ruka yelled as she came next to Rima.

"Oh great, first you boyfriend and his little idiotic brother, now you. I don't have time for this!" Rima was still walking and Ruka followed her.

"Well, you will see alot of me because I won't stop till I find out what is wrong with you. And also, I will be with Maria as much as I can, starting with her getting out of the hospital." Ruka said as Rima looked pissed at her. She stopped walking too. "Why can't you leave me alone? I don't want to speak with cocky, rich kids who just shop and think about sex!"

"Well, than you will be happy to know that I am no like that. If I was, I wouldn't give a damn about you or Maria! And yes, there are some cocky kids, but not all of us are like that. What makes you think like that?" They didn't care that they were at the middle of street.

"Well, you are all like him. And I hate him. And I hate you too." Rima was being really emotional. What was this?

"Who is he? And why are we all like him."

"If you weren't, you would think about someone else." Wait, Ruka does that. "And you wouldn't shop that much. You are just waisting some money, instend of staning at your own feet. You don't care if you hurt someone, you are cold and closed, and you make fun of anyone who has brain, because you don't have one." Ruka was hurted by what Rima said. Yes, she does shop alot, she doesn't study, she is waising alot of money, and she looks cold. But she cares about the others, she never maked fun of anyone and she wants for someone honest to come close so she could open up. "And make me a favor. Don't come near me. I don't need anyone. I thank you for being there for Maria, because she needs someone now. But stay away from me." As Rima said that, she walked away by shcoked and sad Ruka.

It has been 5 to five. Ruka was outside the shop. She was sad about her argue with Rima but she knew this meant alot to Maria, and she wanted to prove Rima wrong. She was getting ready to go inside the store. She took one deep breath and opened the door. She saw Zero and Rima talking.

"I am sorry Zero, tell to Maria that I have to do this, I am sooo sorry, you have no idea how much." Rima apologised to Zero about something.

"No problem Rima, you did more than enough for us anyway." Zero tried to stop Rima from more apoligising.

"And tell her that I will come tonight and that we will have a sleepover. And that we will have soooo mcuh fun that she being sick will be easier than survivng the night." Rima smiled hoping that it didn't ofend Zero. Then she saw Ruka coming. "Once more, I am sorry Zero. See ya." Rima walked away from them. No. From Ruka.

"Hey Zero. What is going on?"

"Rima won't be going with us. So we should go." Zero said and started going, really exited. Ruka followed him, happy about what she is doing and sad about Rima.

But she had nooo time to think about Rima. Bigget problem was waiting her when she went outside. Yuuki.

"Ruka... Zero..." She said with tears in her eyes. She doesn't think that Ruka and Zero are dating. She must be insane. Ruka wanted to speak but... "Ruk you go towards the hospital. Me and Yuuki have to talk." Zero looked at Ruka and Ruka got what he wanted to say. It was time for that conversation. Ruka looked at Yuuki and walked away.

"Zero..." Yuuki made one step toward him.

"No Yuuki... listen. I have not time to waste. I have to say just few things. You have no right to ask for anything, even for a chance to explain yourself. You brooke me to pieces when I was on the ground. You! And I really trusted you. I had to fight everything alone. Well, I am not alone anymore. I found my way out. Now all I want to is to make you get out of my heart and to be over with this." Every Zeros word stabbed Yuuki as the sharpest sword, and memories of that day hunted her.

* flashback *

She waited for her best friend and her love, Zero Kiryuu. They grew really close, they couldn't stan throught another day without eachother. But that day, Zero came completly broken, in tears.

"Zero, what happened?" Yuuki asked him as she hugged him.

"My sister... she is ill..." Maria? Yuuki couldn't belive it, of course.

"Doctors say she has only few months left if we don't get her some incredibly expensive medicines." Zero couldn't bear with it. His sister, who was everything to him, dead? No way.

"Don't worry Zero. You will find a way out. I will help you. You know that. We won't lose Maria." There was only one person who could warm his heart now. It was Yuuki.

"I hope so."

Yuuki went home. She knew she will have some guests. But she didn't expetct him. Kaname Kuran. Her first love. She didn't now how she felt about him anymore. But she couldn't think about it. Zero wan in her head. She sitted and talked to Kaname and his parents but she wasn't there. She was with broken Zero. Until the question came from Kanames mouth. "So Yuuki, what do you say about that trip I promised you we will go?" She knew what he was talking about. He talked about that trip to France he promised to take her when they were young. But she couldn't go. She couldn't leave Zero alone. But why did she think about it so much.

She thought about it even when she was with Zero.

Three days after that Kaname came to see what her answer is. "I am sorry Kaname, but I have to say no, another time." She tried to make this situation comfortable as she could.

"Why not?" Kaname asked, confused and pissed.

"My friends sister is ill, and I have to be there for him. And for her, she is my friend too."

"Kiryuu, right? Well you see, there is one thing." Yuuki gulped "What?"

"I won't be coming back here. I have to stay in France for ten years. So if you don't come with me, we won't see eachother in ten long years." What was this? She wasn't ready to make this desicion. "And I know you care for Kiryuu, but Maria will be fine, I am sure. He will be too. They are fighters. And the most important, you can come back to them anytime. To me no. Now or never." Then he bought Yuuki. He came closer to her and softly pressed his lips to hers. She loved Zero, but she knew that he don't feel the same way. He would never do that. She loved him, but she will loose Kaname if she chooses him now. But if she chooses Kaname, she will come back to Zero sometimes.

She didn't say anything to Zero. She just left him an voice mail "Zero, I know you are going throught hard time, but you are fighter, you and Maria will make it. I have to go to Frace, to see where is my destiny. Be good, and wait for me. I will come again, even if just to feel that burn inside of me when our lips touch. I... I lov... Nothing... Hold on... You will make it... Goodbye... For now."

*end of flashback *

She left Kaname few months after. He wasn't there for her. As she wasn't with Zero. But no word could make up for it. "One more thing. Ruka isn't here for me. She went to Maria now, who is going out of the hospital. And she need her brother. I promised to never leave her, and I won't." As he said that, he walked away, leaving ruiend Yuuki outside the shop. But she couldn't just stay there. She runned as fast as she could. To forget. TO turn back time.

Somebody would think this is the end, but this is just the beggining. As one storms ends, another begins.

Shiki went inside the book shop. He had to find that girl and get book and some imformations from her. Well, he just missed one big fight outside. Someone would say he is lucky. But one bitch is waiting for him.

"How can I help you?" asked beautiful girl.

"Yes, I am looking for Sindy." She looked as Sindy, but he should check.

"I am Sindy. You are Shiki Sneri?" She asked Shiki.

"Yes. Now, about the book..." Shiki started

"Let me make it clear. You will get book, and tell to your director that he should come and ask me on a date by himself, and that he shouldn't send me some kid to do so." She said that and walked away. He waited and waited and waited... and someone came with a book. But that wasn't Sindy.

"Here mister..." Shiki took the book "So what is your name?" Girl didn't say anything. He saw ID card on her shirt so he read what was written on her. Girl just turned around.

"Well, I think we shoul meet eachother." Girl turned to send him a death glare, but..."Nice to finally meet you, Rima Touya." Yes, it wasn't Sindy, it was our nerd.

"How do you know who I am? And who are you?" Rima looked him waiting for an answer.

"My name is Senri. Shiki Sneri." Rima stayed shocked. She had smirk on her face "Well, you are that famous Shiki Senri. Well, I though you will be hotter."

"And I thought you will be a little more..." he looked at her "... like a nerd."

"Well, you thought wrong. Well, now when I met you, I can say that I am not your fangirl and won't ever be. How can anyone be?" Well, Shikis charm didn't work anymore. He looked at Rima one more time "Well, goodbye Rima, we will se eachother again." He smirked and leaved Rima to get back to her work. She wasn't happy to meet him. He looked like he was second Aido. Thing that she didn't know it that he isn't.

Well, Shikis charm didn't work anymore, but he will make it work. He didn't lime fangirls, but he liked the thought od Rima being one. She would be one beautful fangirl.

**Well, I have to apologise for something. I am kinda pushing ZeKi right now, but I have to, or I had to, because Shiki and Rima didn't know eachother. And I will maybe do it for another two or three chapters till Shiki and Rima start to be involved in eachother lives more. Again, I am sorry, but I have to do it for know.**

**Now fact for next chapter: Rimas life is a real mess who no one ever tried to understand.  
**

**That is it for this chapter. I hope you liked it.  
**

**REWIEW! :D  
**


	4. Friends

**I want to thank KUKAIxAMU, Demonic Angel 4 and Xx4tuneCookieXx for reviewing chapter 3. And one more thing, Demonic Angel 7, I didn't notice it util I read your review, but when I thought about it, it is like it. But that Zeki wont be seen here. **

**enjoy reading this and review. :D  
**

* with Rima *

Rima came inside Marias house, still pissed out about Shiki. But she had no time to think about him. She saw Zero inside living room, with his head down.

"Zero? What is wrong?" Rima sit next to Zero "I talked to Yuuki. Actually, I said everything I wanted to her, not leting her to say what she wants herself."

"Oh, I understand. Well, I told you already, if she left, she isn't worth it. But it is nice that yyou told what you wanted. Now you are one step closer at letting it go." Rima hugged Zero, letting him know that he isn't alone.

"But Rima, I can't let it go." Rima kinda saw that coming "Why?"

"Because I still love her. Nothing was enough for me to stop loving her." Rima understood everything.

"I know that what I will say is insane, even for me, but Zero... listen to your heart. Do you want to forgive her and stuck with her or to forget her and move on? It's up to you." Rima hugged Zero once again and went to Marias room.

"Mariaaaa!" Rima jumped on Marias bed. "How are you?"

"I couldn't be better even if I wanted to. Ruka was here one hour ago and now we are going to have a sleepover." Maria and Rima smilled. "Don't be that happy. In a two days you will start going to our school. And me and Zero are kinda black sheeps."

"I am not worried about it. I will fit in and pull you guys with me. You pulled me out of hospital, that is the least I can do." Girls started to talk about everything. Then Maria got silent "Rima..."

"Yes Maria?"

"I heard your and Zeros convesation." Oh God, Rima didn't like this. "How can I help him Rima?"

"I don't know Maria." Rima signed "I really don't."

Then Maria smiled, like only she could "If that is the case, we will have to find our answer."

"Tomorrow. Tonight we will have fun. I promised you so." Rima took the pillow.

"Your dad won't be..." Maria didn't finish her sentince because Rima kicked her in the face.

"He isn't home, I can do whatever I want." As Rima said that, pillow fight started.

* tomorrow *

"Maria, hurry up. We have to go shopping." Rima yelled as she waited for her friend to come so they could shop. "I'm coming. But, Rima why are you in such a hurry?"

"You know that I am going just because of you." Maria came and Rima smiled. She was finally in an skirt and some matching color shirt. After a whole year. "Well, let's go." Girls smiled and went shopping.

They were shopping and Rima actually had fun. They were eating ice cream and then they saw Yuuki and Ruka. Girls mood changed. Ruka came closer to Maria "Hey, how are you?"

"I am fine. I begged Rima to go shopping." Maria smiled kindly more because Yuuki didn't come. "Well, you could come with us, you will be spending alot of time with us and our gang when you come in our school." Rima shoot a death glare to both of them. "Wait, that is what your plan is? Really Maria? And about you, don't dare to take my friend away from me, her and Zero are the only one that actually likes me in school. Back off." Rima started walking away. "Rima wait!" Maria called Rima.

"My dad will be home in a two days. I have to set everything up." Rima walked away leaving the rest of the girls. "And just so you know, I hate Yuuki." Maria chased Rima as Yuuki joined Ruka.

"Rima wait!" Maria catched up with Rima. "Why do you dislike them so much?"

"Well, there are those two, and you know that I don't like them. There is Rukas boyfriend and his friends, who are the definiton of what I hate."

"I didn't know. Sorry, Rima."

"It is fine, let's go home now. We still have to think of a plan how to help Zero." Rima smiled. She can't be mad at Maria.

"Now when you mention it, I have an idea." Maria smirked. Maria never smirks. She loves to smile.

"What is it?" Maria wispered something to Rima. "No way! You are insane!"

"But it will work out, and you know it. And I won't involve you in it." After some silence, Rima answer "Fine."

* with Ruka and Yuuki *

"She hates you Yuuki. You know that."

"Well, Rima hates you two, but you still try." Yuuki and Ruka were sitting on the bench.

"Yeah, but she is so mistic. When she spoke how she had no friends, I saw her getting sad. I think that she is just afraid to have friends."

"That is a good guess. But you can't judge me that I want to talk to Maria and try to be friend with Zero for know."

"I can't and I won't. Now I gotta go. See you at school" Ruka hugged Yuuki.

"And that is when I will talk to Maria." They started to walk away "See you."

* I will skip the Sunday, let's go to the school *

"Ruka, come hereee!" Yuuki yelled as she went next to fangirl army.

"What?" They were a little infront of Aido, Shiki and Kain.

"I foudn out something about Rima. But just a little bit. Her dad had a big company. Actually, it is one of the strongest model companys." Then Kain came closer to Ruka. As they talked, Yuuki walked away.

Ruka and Kain joined the group "Hey guys, who is that silver haired girl trying to come near us?" Aido asked looking at Maria.

"Let her go, you little fans! Maria, come here!" Ruka came closer to Maria. "Actually, I want to talk to Yuuki." Ruka looked at Yuuki and Yuuki understood. "Yes Ruka?"

"Maria wants to talk to you." Yuuki was shocked. "Let's take a walk Maria." They went as Ruka came back to group "Who is she?" Aido asked again.

"She is Maria Kiryuu, and don't try to seduce her, Aido." Ruka told them as she hugged Kain "Kiryuu. As Zero Kiryuu?" Shiki asked.

"Yes." All of them knew what was going on. "Shiki, how was at the photoshoot yesterday?" Kain asked, changing the subject.

"Boring. Manager thought he had a girl for next photoshoot but he is looking for her again. He says that we aren't good match. Well I don't have my match. They are or ugly, or dumb or in a relationship." Shiki signed "Or your fangirls." Aido teased him. "If she is his fangirl, she is dumb, so that is one category." Ruka said and group started to laugh...

* with Yuuki and Maria *

They walked in silence. In both of their heads were memories of days when everything was good, and when Yuuki ruined it. "Yuuki..."

"I know that you know about my and Zeros confortation. And I have to tell you something. I wanted to tell it to Zero, but I had no chance. When I left with Kaname, there was no day that I didn't thought about Zero, and there was no day that I didn't pray for you. I went there because I wanted to see where is my heart. If I didn't went there, I would never know how much I love Zero." Yuuki stopped as wind messed with their hairs.

"You know, we were really hurt. It looked like you never loved us. And the worst thing is that you left when I was ill. I never felt so bad as then. And I am still mad at you, the most because you left Zero, and because you didn't have guts to come up and fix it."

"I... know I won't be forgiven for a long time, I won't forgive myself, so I don't expect it from you. But please, Maria, give me one chance, just one chance to make things right." Yuuki looked Maria in the eyes as she spooke.

"I see you know how things are, but... I want Zero to be happy. And the only way for him to be happy is to be with you. He denies it but it is the truth. If you don't give up and tell to him what you told me now, I will forgive you. I will because my brother will be happy again." They were friends no matter what. Maria and Yuuki hugged, letting the past to be past. "Let's find Zero." Yuuki smiled. "After classes."

* after classes *

Yuuki, Ruka, Aido, Kain and Shiki were chiling. But girls were nervous. "Hey girls, what is going on?" Aido asked them. "Yeah, you are too nervous for everything to be alright." After they said that, Maria joined them. "Hey cuttie." Aido winked to Maria, but she decided to ignore him. She looked Yuuki in the eyes "Time." Yuuki slightly nooded and went somewhere.

"And Ruka may you come here?" Maria asked. Ruka came near her "What is going on?"

"Fist, I want to tell you that Yuuki and Zero will talk now, and that problem will be resolved." Ruka smiled "And some other problem will be solved." Ruka looked at Maria "What problem?"

"I will give you Rimas adress, you should talk to her. Even I don't know much about Rima, and we are so close. But I think that you will make it." Rukas smile was even bigger "But there are some thing that I know that you should know about Rima..."

As those two talked, guys went doing their own things outside the school.

* And now, let's see what Yuuki is doing *

She saw Zero. She slowly came closer to him. As he turned, shock was visible on his face "What are you doing here? Maria will be here anytime."

"She told me to come here. To tell you something. And you will have to listen." Yuuki was close to Zero. "I don't want to."

Zero started to walk away, Yuuki had no other choise "I love you." Zero stopped. "I realised that when I was with Kaname. And I never meant for you to feel so alone. I though that things will be different here. I really did. I always secretly planned to come back for you, after I am sure that you are who I want. And I got sure of it the day I left." Zero turned to face Yuuki. "Yuuki..." She came closer to him again.

"I... I" She came even closer, and closer, until the were inches away. That is when their lips meet. It felt amazing. But it was short because Zero pulled away. "Yuuki, as much as I love you, path of the forgivness will be long. I can't forget that pain so fast. But I can offer you a chance." Yuuki smiled as she pulled away "That is all I wanted."

They started to walk away "And Yuuki?"

"What?"

"Don't make me hang with Aido everyday. I can't stand him." Yuuki decided not to tell Zero about Aidos winking at Maria. She wanted Aido alive. She just laughed.

* with Rima *

Rima was reading book at her home, waiting for her dad to return from trip. Then she heard someone knocking at her door. She went to see who it is and she got surprised. It was Ruka. "You never give up."

"I don't. And you listen to no one exept from your dad." Ruka hitted Rima in the weak spot. She didn't want to, but she had to "What are you talking about?"

"I think I got some pieces of your life, but I need to see if I got it right. May I come?" Rima was pissed, but she couldn't say no. Ruka said she got something, she had to know what Ruka thought.

They went inside Rimas living room. "So, what do you THINK you know?" Rima smirked as she waited for Rukas answer. That smirk won't be there for long.

"Well, you were never having some place where you could make friends, because you never were somewhere for so long. I heard also that this is the only place you live longer than 6 months. You live here for 3 years. And you were going into normal school until your father decided otherwise." Rima didn't understand where it all came from? "And as Maria told me, your dad controls you. He doesn't give you much space when he is around." The second shock was that Maria said something to Ruka about Rima. "And that is why you are nerd. Because your dad wants so."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Rima yelled "It isn't like that at all!" Ruka didn't get it where she made a mistake "Then what is it?"

"My dad is not good. He doesn't want good for me. He hates me. Being nerd is too good for me, so my dad doesn't want me to be one." Ruka didn't expect this.

"Rima, start from beggining, please. It will be easier to you." Rima could't stand it anymore. She had to say it to someone.

"My mom died after she give me a birth. Dad... loved her, so he hated me... And I am not quilty! I don't want to be." Rima started to cry. "Your dad hates you?" Rima nodded "He does. And he doesn't hate only me. She hates everyone. He is cruel, selfish, using money for fun. Bringing sluts every night." Rima couldn't speak because of sobbs. "He always tells me so insulting things, then he goes to waist his money. And waist, and waist and never stops. And... and... I don't want to be like him: rich, obssesed with money and stupid..." Rima broke in Rukas arms. And Ruka... she couldn't belive in what she heard. "And... worst of it is that... people told me that he changed when he got money." Rima really couldn't speak anymore. She couldn't breath anymore.

"So you think that all rich people are like your dad?" Ruka was understanding Rima. "Every dads friend... is like that. So yeah." They stayed like that for a long time. Then Ruka spoked "I get it. That is why you hate us, and why you are so cold-hearted. I get it all." Rima got up "Well, I don't get something. Why did I tell you this. Why you from all the people?"

"Because I wanted to know you. Because I tried and cared." Rima kinda smiled. "And let me tell you one secret. Not everyone are like your dad, or me. Every person is a different person, and deserves to be treated specially and to be discovered by time. Just like you, your dad and I are different, there is soo many people who is different." Ruka and Rima hugged once again. "So let me be there for you. Let me be your friend. Let me show you what your dad never did." Something was telling her that Ruka is a good person. That something was right. Ruka was the best person she ever meet.

Rima and Ruka talked about everything. They got to know eachother better. And Rima laughed. They laughed together. But then...

"Rima, didn't I tell you that you can't bring your friends here!" Her dad yelled as he came inside the living room.

"Mister, I was the one..." Ruka tried to say something, but there was no use.

"Don't, young lady. Rima is quilty, I know it. Now, if you mind girl, I would like to talk to my daughter, alone."

"Mister..." Rima stopped Ruka from telling more "Don't worry Ruka. It was fun, but you gotta go now." Then she told Ruka quiet enough for her dad not to hear "See you tomorrow." Ruka smiled "Goodbye, mister." And she walked out of house. Pissed. She knew she will need some plan for this.

What she didn't know is...

"What were you thinking Rima? You are destroing my life now. You don't want to do modeling, you don't want to be cool, femine. You act like you aren't my daugter at all!" Her dad kept yelling and at the end, he sent her to room. He couldn't slap her. He wanted to, but her skin was to soft, it would be seen. He didn't even have to, scars were so deep inside Rimas heart. But if Rukas plan work out, Rimas heart will start to heal, and nothing will be as it was before.

**Poor Rima, but don't worry about her. She will be better. At least, I don't have to make her arogant all the time now. Shiki isn't mentioned much in this chapter, but I will make it up to you in next one. **

**Now, fact for the next chapter: Ruka is genius when it comes to using Shikis sources. :D  
**

**That is it, I hoped you liked it. REVIEW :D  
**


	5. Plan That Will Change Everything

**Here it is guys, fifth chapter of my story. I want to thank Xx4tuneCookieXx, Demonic Angel 7, KUKAIxAMU, CuteVampireAnnabel and cathluvspandas for rewiewing chapter 4. **

**Well, I hope that you will like this chapter. REWIEW! :D  
**

School came fast. Fangirls were screaming again. If someone would think that they couldn't get louder, they would prove him wrong. Shiki, Aido, Kain, Ruka and Yuuki were siting together.

"You girls are trying to destroy me or what? You are telling me not to come close to Maria, and she is always here!" Aido said pointing at Maria.

"We don't want you to break her heart." Maria was few meters away "Hey Maria, what's up?" Yuuki asked.

"I gotta talk to Ruka." Then even bigger surprise came. "Hey Zero." Yuuki greeted Zero as everyone watched in shock "What?" Zero looked at them confused as he asked. "Well, you don't 'hang' with anyone. Why would you with us.?" Kain asked, trying not to offend Zero.

"If my plan works out, we will be one happy gang of freaks." Ruka smiled as her and Maria walked away. "Whaaaat?" Aido yelled as everyone had confused face.

"Ok, Maria, tell me." Ruka said when she was sure that no one could her her (exept Maria).

"I talked to Rima. Her dad punished her because of their fight after you left. But she said that she feels better after talking to you so she didn't mind her dad yelling." Maria said before finishing "What will we do about her? I guess you have an idea."

"I do. But I will need a little help." Ruka smirked "Tell what it is about and I will do it." Maria responded Ruka with a smile "No. All you have to do is distract everyone."

"Fine. When do we start?" Maria was ready for action. "This plan will be done in two parts. First now and second tomorrow night. There will be a football match. You will have to do the something."

"Just tell me what is the plan already, and I will do everything you need." Ruka started to explain her plan to Maria. (You didn't think I will tell you this early what the plan is?) "So, I don't have to do it now?" Maria asked looking at future 'happy gang'. "Actually, you musn't do anything now." Ruka said as bell rang. Plan will have to wait, girls have history now.

* AFTER SCHOOL *

"Shiki, may I talk to you for a second?" Ruka said as they walked out of the school. Aido and Kain were at footbal practise. Shiki trained basketball. "Speak."

"I need a favor. I really need it." Ruka said it as Shiki smelled trouble. "I don't like how it sounds, but what is it?"

"I need to find some informations about one model agency."

"What agency? I will find out whatever you want in a few seconds." Shiki smiled, feeling revived that it isn't something big. "It is about your biggest rivals in the country." Ruka smirked

"No waaay. Mom will kill me if she finds out that I am trying to find out something about them. She hates that agency. Not to mention how much he hates that man who is leading that agency." Shiki signed.

"Well, I will do something even bigger for you and your mom if you help me." Shiki felt so stupid for thinking, even for a second, that Ruka won't ask for something insane. "What?"

Their conversation became very long and Shiki liked what he heard. But bad for him, he didn't know the biggest detail of Rukas plan. It was for Rima.

* WITH MARIA *

Maria and Rima were walking home. Rima couldn't go to Marias because she was grounded. And Rima was pissed at Maria. She made her stay at stupid football practise. "Ummm, Rima, I..." Maria couldn't say what she wanted.

"I have to talk to you." Ruka said. Rima didn't understand what was going on. Where did Ruka came from?

"I can't talk now. I have to go home. My dad is going at the trip tomorrow." Rima said, happy because of the fact that she will be free again.

"Well, then I will be really quick. I have a plan how to help you. But I will have you to do some things." Rima liked what she heard but she was scared of what will come after it. "What do you need me for?" Rima still decided to try it. It can't be worse then it is now.

"I have to know when is your dad leaving?" Ruka smirked. "At three o'clock." Rukas smirk became even bigger. "Perfect. Now, listen to this plan..." Ruka and Maria came closer. "I can't! I have to go!" Rima almost yelled. "Well then, give me you phone nubmer and I will text you about the plan. But watch out! Your dad can't know, of course." Rima gave her phone number to Ruka "Here. And of course my dad won't know. He thinks that my phone is taken away from me. I bought this one so I could always text Maria." Rima smirked as she rememberd all that she did to keep the phone safe. "Fine, go now." Ruka and Rima hugged and Rima went home.

"Do you think she will agree with what are we about to do?" Maria asked slightly worried.

"She will. I just hope things don't go wrong." Ruka and Maria walked away where Yuuki was waiting for them. They won't tell her anything. Then surprise will be surprise. Only if Zero doesn't tell her.

* TOMORROW (or today) *

Gang was sitting at their usuall place after school and Ruka was exited. "Ruka, what is it about? Why are you so happy?" Kain asked confused. He never saw his girlfriend like that. "It is nothing." Ruka said as Maria joined them "Ruka, come over here." Ruka went to talk to Maria as crew started walk away. Aido, Kain and Yuuki went to practise, and Shiki went to help his mom at shopping. After little talk, Maria went home with Zero and Ruka was too exited to do anything.

Time was passing fast. Rimas dad went to a trip an 2 hour ago so Ruka came to Rimas house to see if things are prepeared. "So, you ready to do this?"

"It is the best to do it. If I don't then I will be like a little slave till I finish high school, and I don't want it." Rima was feeling awkward. She was actually dressed pretty. She had blue skirt and purpule shirt with some beautiful pearls on her neck. "You look amazing girl. Let's go now." Ruka grabbed Rimas hand and took her outside the house.

* AT THE MATCH *

Rima, Ruka and Maria were sitting together, and Shiki was chatting with his friends. Yuuki, Aido and Kain were on a feild. "Are you two girls ready?" Maria and Rima nodded and smiled.

Match was pretty boring. Well, when Aido is playing, match is already won. No one worried about the match. They were all worried about after party. After every match, there is after party. And everyone loves parties.

Everyone started to walk towards the bar when Shiki spotted Ruka. "So Ruka, about what I did for you. When will I find out what is going on?" Shiki asked as he walked with Ruka "Soon Shiki. Sooner than what you think. Did you tell me all that you found out?" Ruka smiled, trying to fool Shiki. And she made it. "Yes. You were with me last night. I couldn't hide anything. Just tell me when I can see the results." Ruka smiled even more "I will. Enjoy the party and don't get drunk. We have school tomorrow." Ruka waved to Shiki who smiled to her and went to see Aido.

"Hey girls." Everything is ready. I just checked." Ruka smirked as Maria and Rima took a deep breath. "Are we starting?" Maria was ready for action.

"Yes, we are. Rima, let's go. I will send Zero a sign to move and then Maria it is your turn." Girls hugged and went to do what they had to...

Zero, Yuuki, Shiki and Aido were sitting together. Kain was home because he got injured. "I have to go" said Zero who was actually fitting into group pretty well. "See ya tomorrow Zero." Yuuki waved to her 'not for so long' friend. Zero went home, and then show started.

"Hey Maria!" waved Yuuki who saw Maria coming near them. "Not now Yuuki, I have to talk to Aido." Maria smiled the sweetest she could, and Aido couldn't do anything but to go to see what she wanted.

"Tell?" Aido asked, winking again.

"I heard you like me? Is is right, Aido-senpai?" Maria said kindly, flirting with Aido. She was good at this, she couldn't belive it.

"Well... I..." Aido blushed as he spoke. Why did Aido blush? He never blushed in his life. Before he knew it, Maria kissed him shyly as everyone watched them. "Thank you, Aido." Maria winked and walked away as Aido blushed as crazy.

"Dude, you are blushing?" Shiki teased him.

"I would like to see you to try not to blush. Anyway, let's drink." Aido took a drink in his hand. "For a news that will be top gossip tomorrow 'Aido blushed because of Zeros sister'." Shiki laughed as Aido started to yell at him. Yuuki just started at place where Maria was. What was that? This didn't look like Maria.

Maria went outside and started walking towards home. She texted Ruka, smiled and then went away. This was sure a great night. Exept the fact that she hates Aido.

* WITH RUKA AND RIMA *

"I hope Maria can do this. She isn't person to go and make out with someone." Rima told as she waited on a bench with Ruka "She promised to kiss Aido so we could escape."

"Why did we had to escape in the first place?" Rima asked suspiciuosly. "We had to escape because no one is leaving parties before ten o'clock." Marias message interupted them. "What is Maria saying?" Rima asked as she got up. "She says 'Everything is ready. I did what I had to. And everyone fell for it. Aido even blushed. I am not a mean person but they were sooo funny.' Well, that is interesting. Let's go inside." Rima and Ruka went inside one dark building. Ruka was typing an message to Maria. They came inside one large room. Flashes and people were everywhere "Ruka-san, is this the girl?" Ruka nodded "Hello young lady, I will be your photographer for this shooting." Rima greeted man kindy. She had to. "Well, I heard you wont use profecional makeup." Rima nodded "It is my first shooting so I decided it to be that way." Man nodded and went to prepare everything "Well, I will leave you now. I have to go and see Kain. He injured his leg." Ruka and RIma hugged "Thank you Ruka."

"No problem." Ruka went to her boyfriend, leaving Rima alone inside photo agency. As she walked out she remembered...

* LAST NIGHT *

"Thank you Shiki for giving me some informations about that agency." Ruka said as her and Shiki stood infront of Shikis agency.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Shiki and Ruka started to walk away. What Shiki didn't know is that Ruka hide herself and as he went home she went inside building again.

She came infront of one door and knocked "May I?" She heard a female voice "Yes Ruka." She came inside the room and saw Shikis mom "What did you want to tell me that Shiki musn't know?"

"I want to do an photoshoot." Shikis mom got exited "Finally."

"No, not me. My best friend. She is very beautiful. And we really need to do it." Ruka made her puppy face. She knew Shikis mom well, so she knew she hit her in the spot. "Fine. When?" Shikis mom asked. "Tomorrow at half past ten."

"That late?"

"Pleaseee." Puppy face again.

"Fine. I won't be here, but my best people will do it."

* BACK TO RIMA *

"Let's start girl. That is right. Move your head to the right. Yes. Put your hand on your hip. You are so gifted." Photographer said as he took photos of Rima. He was near the end when the door opened. Everyone was surprised and Rima was pissed. "Hello, Shiki-san."

"So this is what Ruka was planing. Stop the photo shooting." Rima couldn't belive what she heard. She can't let some cocky model to ruin her chance of doing something about her and hers dad. She couldn't do anything about it. Everyone left. Only Rima and Shiki were there. "Why would you do this, I didn't do anything wrong to you, so why would you do this?"

"Well, you are where I am doing all of my photo shoots, you tricked me with Ruka just to some shoots yourself. And then you are telling that you aren't fangirl. Yea, right." Shiki smirked.

"I am not your fangirl. I came here because Ruka had a plan for something that you don't have to now, I didn't know this agency was yours. If I knew, I would never come inside this place. EVER. So stop thinking like you know everything, you don't." Rima and Shiki argued.

"Then why did Ruka need information about that idiots agency?" Shiki said not knowing anything. "That idiot is my dad." Rima said.

"Well why didn't you go to him and do shooting there?" Shiki thought for a second "I get it! You tried to make fool out of my mom and her agency. Well, no doubt you are 'dads princess." Shiki yelled as they moved in a hall now.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Rima yelled as she heard 'dads princess'.

"Yea, yea. Tell me fairytales fangirl." Rima got that deadly look on her face "I am not your fangirl! I won't ever be. And don't say anything about me because I didn't tell anything about you. And why I didn't? It is simple. We don't know eachother! Why should I? I can't deal with this. You deal with pissed Ruka tomorrow." She was about to come out but then door opened. And hell became even worse. Her dad was inside his enemys building because of her. How did he find out? Did someone sabotage her? "Dad..."

"What are you doing here! Rima, you are doing it again! Why can't you just let us live peacefully?" Rima had enough of it. "Why I can't? I can't! Dad, you are never home. You don't let me go out and have a phone or a computer. You bring home girls and don't let me sleep. You always yell at me. You hate me! For what? For nothing! FOR NOTHING! So just leave me and let me live my life. I JUST WANT TO LIVE MY DAMN LIFE!" Then it was hear a slap. And Rima was on the floor, with a red face. "You... you hit me." Rima couldn't belive. "Of course I hate you Rima. Because of you your mother is dead. If you weren't born I would have a love of my life back. You..."

"You have no right to do that. In my model agency." yelled pissed Shiki as he came next to Rima. "Who do you think you are to do that? And to blame our daughter for something like that? It is ridicilouss. Now, if you mind, mister 'trash of a father' leave and don't dare to come back." Shiki had a flames in his eyes. He couldn't let someone do that to a girl. To a girl to who he told the worst things, not knowing anything about her.

"Rima. I will go back to my one week trip. When I come back, I want you and your trash out of my house." Rimas dad said that angry and left the building, leaving Shiki and Rima alone. As he closed the door, Rima started to cry. "Why... I don't get why is this happening? Why to me? Where... will I go... I... It's not fair!" Shiki sit next to her "Hey, if it means something to you, I am sorry. I had no idea." Rima and Shiki looked eachother in the eyes.

"It... is fine. But what will I do now? Where I will go? How will I cover this and many other scars in my heart?" As he heard that, Shiki slowly hugged Rima as she cried. And cried. And as she pulled herself apart from Shiki, she never felt more relaxed. "Listen Rima. Go home now. You will find something for that bruise. After that, you go to sleep and rest. Tomorow you will decide what you'll do. And scars will heal with time. We will help you about that." Shiki said calmly.

"Thank you, Shiki." They got up and walked out the building "Thank you, one again."

"No problem. And I am sorry for what I said." Shiki said as he looked at Rima. "You did so much for me that what you did before doesn't count." They looked at eachother. "Rest well Rima. Goodnight." Shiki halfly turend. "Goodbye Shiki." She turned and they went towards eachother house.

That night, Rima felt well. She felt relaxed. She knew that she will think of something. She, Ruka, Maria and Shiki will.

* I thought to end it here, but I won't. Next day at the school *

"Shiki! Come here now!" Ruka yelled. "I know." Then Maria showed up and Aidos face became red. Shiki, Ruka, Maria and Zero came in a circle. "All right. Rima won't come today. She will pack her things from her house." Ruka signed.

"I talked to her too. She said she doesn't want to live with anyone."

"Why?" Shiki asked, annoyed. "She said that she doesn't want mercy." Maria answered.

"We have to do something. And I thought of something, but Shiki I will need your help again." Ruka told to Shiki as they looked at eachother.

'Why me? Well, tell me..." Maria and Zero went to see rest of the group. "Listen carefully..."

"Well, hello Maria." Yuuki said as she smirked at Aido.

"Ummm about that... I just wanted to say that... I..." Maria didn't know how to tell him.

"I get it. Everyone falls for me." Aido smirked as Yuuki started to laugh. "Well, not me. I wanted to say that I don't want to hurt you, it didn't mean anything to me." Maria smiled kindly and walked away, ignoring disapointed Aido.

Ruka joined the group as Zero went with Maria. Shiki had phone in his hands. "Well Yuuki, how is yours and Zeros relationship?" Ruka asked her friend.

"We are friends, and I speand alot of time with Maria, and that is one step closer to Zero. So I would say it is fine. And if I heard well, Maria doesn't like you, right Aido?

"WHAAAT?" Ruka smrirked and started to tease Aido "Well, she meant nothing. I have alot of fangirls waiting for me." Aido smirked as he looked at all of the girls waiting for his smirk.

"Ruka! It is done." Shiki said as he came closer. "Well, that is a good news. I will go after school to her and tell her."

"What?" Yuuki and Aido asked. "Nothing you have to know. Classes are staring, let's go." Ruka said as everyone went to their classes.

* AFTER CLASSES WITH RUKA *

"Rimaaa!" Ruka and Rima hugged. Rima took Ruka to her room. It was a mess. Od course, she was moving out so she will make a mess. In a whole house.

"What happened at school today? You know, Maria and Aido?" Rima smiled.

"Well, Aido thought Maria liked him, and she proved him wrong. It was so funny. He was like 'I don't care' but I bet he is crying on Kains shoulder now."

"That reminded me, how is Kain?" Ruka blushed "He is fine, he just likes to pretend that he is hurt sooo much." Girls laughed. "Oh and Rima... I have a good news."

"Don't tell me you found me a place to live because you know I will refuse. I want to be independant girl, and to live from my own money. Too bad I gave Maria work at the book shop."

"I know, and I found a solucion. Me and Shiki talked to his mom. She said that she will pay you an apartment and plus she will give you cash if you become stylist in her company. Photographer said that you have style. So it will be a job, better said." Ruka smiled.

"Well... if that is the case I don't mind." Ruka jumped on Rima from happindes.

...It all happened so quick. By the end of the week, Kains leg was better, Aido and Maria forgot about what happened, Yuuki and Zero were still Yuuki and Zero. And as for Rima...

"Hello, Rima. It is so nice to meet you." Shikis mom shaked hands with Rima. "Nice to meet you too. I am glad that I can work for you." Rima sounded as nice as she could.

"I am glad that someone like you works for me. And I hope that you will be happy in your apartment. But don't let job be more important than school." Shikis mom sounded so nice. "I won't."

"Why isn't Ruka here?" Shikis mom started new topic. "She is with Kain. They can finally be together. When Kain was injured Aido was non-stop with him." Woman and little woman were laughing.

"Hey mom." Shiki came inside Rimas new apartment "And hello Rima."

"Son, I'm glad that you came. I have to go, but you be with Rima for a little while. OK?" Shikis mom grabbed her purse.

"Fine mom." Shikis mom said goodbye and went wherever she had to go. Shiki and Rima were alone. "Well, this is your new place. It is nice. My mom has a good taste."

"She does. I really like it. But I wouldn't have this if it wasn't for you. Thank you Shiki, again."

"It wasn't much. You will replay me when you dress me properly for a shoots, fine?" Rima and Shiki smiled. "I will. Shiki, if you don't mind, I would want to be alone for a bit, so I could clear my thoughts."

"No big deal. I have a photoshoot tomorrow at 10. Be there at 8, fine? I know it is early, but only that way you can choose nice clothes."

"Fine. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Shiki." Shiki went towards the door "Bye Rima." She sure was special. Finally some friend worth the name she was given.

Rima thought about everything. She meet Ruka, became best friends with her. Maria got out the hospital. She meet Shiki and got a job. She finally said what she wanted to her dad. She was free. After so long, she was breathing again. This was the end of Rimas sad story. New, happy one is about to begin.

**This is alot for one chapter. But story must be like that, or you will be bored while you read.**

**Fact: Rima has alot of hidden passions, one of them is pocky.  
**

**That is it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. REWIEW :D  
**


	6. I Know Nothing About You

**Thanks CuteVampireAnnabel, Xx4tuneCookieXx, Demonic Angel 7 and KUKAIxAMU for reviewing chapter 5.**

It was time for the photo shooting and Shiki was waiting for Rima to show up. "Hey Shiki." Rima was there just in a time "Let's go."

Theme of the photoshoot was 'beautiful nature'. Spring has just begun, and they were taking photos at one park. Shiki was looking around while Rima was getting everything ready. And she did awesome job. Shiki was dressed perfectly. Everyone were amazed by Rimas work, but Shiki was amazed the most.

He never knew she was this good. How much he saw, she didn't show that she had style at all. Exept that day at the shooting. Well, it didn't matter. She did her job, he had to do his.

Shooting was going well, and the crew had a break. But one thing was driving Shiki insane. He didn't saw Rima for 2 hours, or better said, since they started shooting. Normal person would think that she went home, but Shiki made her to promise him that she will wait for him. He didn't want to go home alone.

He had one hour break, and he spent almost half of it looking for Rima, and he still didn't find her. It wasn't the best expiriance in his life. He was pissed. No one promised something to him just to break that same promise. He went to chill out next to the river, but then there was Rima, looking at the river and eating something.

"Rima? I looked everywhere for you, I thought that you left." Shiki said as he came next to Rima.

"I was sitting here whole time. I was really bored." Rima smiled as she took another pocky. "You... eat pocky?" Shikis eyes started to sparkle.

"Yes, why?" Rima turned to face Shiki, offering him some pocky. Shiki grabbed the whole box "SHIKI!"

"I don't love pocky. I adore it. I guess you won't mind if I take whole box." Shiki took one pocky.

"Actually, I will mind because this is the only box I have, and this pocky is the second one that I have eated in whole day. That is too much to handle, because I am the biggest pocky lover in the world." Rima and Shiki started to fight "No, you aren't, I am."

"No, I am" Rima yelled as those two fought like a little children. "I am!" Shiki yelled. Then, they looked at the other one, and looked, and looked... and started to laugh. They laughed till their stomaches hurted them. "Ok, we both love pocky, can it stay on that." Shiki asked, as he took another pocky and offered some to Rima "And we will share this box, fine?" Shiki smiled.

"Fine, for both." Rima took pocky.

They finished pocky box without saying one single word. They just stood up and went back to the shooting, talking about something not that important.

They came back to the place where photo shooting was suposed to continue, but people were packing things "What is going on?" Shiki asked photographer "Well, Shiki, your mom said that we should head back, that something is going on. So you two can go home. And Rima, nice job." Photographer walked away.

"Really?" Shiki asked confused. "well, there isn't much that we can do. I will go change and then we will go home." Shiki went to change while Rima stood, waiting for him. He came back fast. "Let's go."

Rima and Shiki were walking slowly, talking about everything "You know Rima, I realised something." Shiki said while smiling.

"I guess you exept me to ask what, so I will ask. What?" Rima smirked "I know nothing about you. And I want to know you, so you should start talking about yourself. And you can't say no." Rimas smirk disappeared. "Only if you promise to tell me more about yourself. Fine?"

"All right Rima. Just start speaking. What do you like, and what not?" Rima stopped walking. "I love dolls. It sounds pretty wired, but I do. There is a shop not so far away from here. It is my favourite doll shop." Shiki smiled "Well, you look like a doll."

"I know. Alot people told me that before you. I love pocky, as you know. I dislike cocky guys and sluty girls, rich and dumb teens who just speand money on their clothes and on alchohol." They started walking again. "well, thank God I am not cocky." Shiki was afraid what Rima will say. Rima just smiled "Thank God. Well, your turn."

"I like basketball, that is my biggest passion. I love parties, but not because I can get drunk, I love it because I can let loose. I can't do that all of the time because I am a model and I have to be serious all the time." Rima smiled slightly "Well, that makes sence. What do you dislike?"

"I dislike fangirls and dumb girls, haters, mostly boys because they are annoying and stupid. I dislike everyone who are trying to come closer to me because I am famous. And I hate people who treat girls bad. I love to protect girls." Rimas smile became big. Shiki would protect her. She will need protection because her dad is back. But she didn't think about it. She came close to an shop. "OMG Shiki, look at that doll!" Rima was smiling again "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes she is. But you are acting like a child." Shiki was laughing. "I told you I love dolls. Anyway, let's continue." They continued to walk.

"Rima, may I ask you one more question?" Shiki looked at Rima "Yes."

"Why do you dislike parties and nice clothing? I hate when somebody is waisting too much money too, but it isn't that bad." Rima looked at Shiki "Well, it is waist of money, but more important I is that I never had time for that. I had time to shop, but whenever I went shopping, people who brought me whould make me buy more than I want because 'I am rich so I should'. And I never had time to go to parties, dad always said it is 'too relaxing for someone like me' and how i would get drunk."

"Why don't you let me take you to a party tonight? There will be Ruka, Aido, Kain, Yuuki and Ruka said something about getting Maria to join us." Shiki looked at Rima to see her reaction. She was... he didn't know how to explain it. He would say she was happy "FINE!" Yes, Rima was happy. But now she had to go home "Well, this was funny. And see if you have something nicer, we will go to night club you know?" Rima smiled "I know. See you Shiki."

Shiki walked away and Rima called Ruka. "You know that party tonight?... Yes, that one. I will go too... Yes... I will come at 6. Find me something nice to wear, if it isn't problem. I have nothing nice... Fine. Call Maria... Bye Ruka."

* AT RUKAS *

"Rima you look amazing." Ruka told her after Rima changed into some of hers clothes. She was wearing black skirt and blue shirt with some nice black shoes. (it looks so much better in my mind then what it sounds) "Thanks Ruka. Maria you look good too. Maria? Maria?"

Maria was in her space. She was distant past few days. "Maria!" Ruka yelled. "Don't yell Ruka. What?"

"You look really good." Ruka and Rima told at the same time. Then someone came inside the room "Yuuki!" Maria runned and hugged her. They became so close. Closer then ever.

4 girls were sitting at Rukas huge bed "So Maria, what is going on?" Rima asked. "What makes you think that something is wrong?" Maria had that confused but at the same time scared face. "Well, you are always thinking about something. You aren't concentrated. And I know that face. You are worried that something will come out. Speak." Rima was serious.

"Yes Maria. It is visible that something is going on. Tell us. We are worried." Yuuki said as she hold Marias hand.

"Guys..." Maria obiously didn't want to talk about whatever was bugging her. "Don't tell me something is wrong with your healt? Please, just not that." Ruka got her panic face.

"No... It is just that... I am confused." Ruka signed. "All right. It isn't the worst. Tell us, what are you confused about?"

"I am non-stop thinking about my kiss with Aido. I thought it wasn't the big deal, but now I can't stop thinking about it or him." Girls were shocked "Forget what I said, it is the worst. You... like Aido?"

"I don't like him. That much." Maria was red. "It's nothing big. I mean, it is, but don't worry Maria. Maybe it is just because he stole your first kiss. He didn't stole it, but you know what I mean." Yuuki and Ruka were paralyzed. "Your first kiss?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry. Aido liked you. He was red when you kissed him. I can't tell if he still likes you, we didn't talk about you, but we can always find out." Yuuki hugged Maria.

"Hey! It isn't that big deal. It is just a crush. I will go and talk to Aido tonight and see if it is actually a crush." Maria smiled. "Are you sure that you want to talk to him? He knows to be cruel." Ruka warned Maria. "How can anyone be cruel to Maria? Look at that face!"

"Well, Aido is Aido, Rima. We will see. Let's finish our preparations and then let's go to the party." Yuuki had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh and Rima, you told me that Shiki is taking you, right?"

"Stop Ruka! We were talking and I told him that I never went to a party and he wanted to change that. That is all, so don't start." Rima took makeup.

"Yes, but Shiki isn't even friend with anyone exept Ruka. Even we aren't friends. Not to mention that he never asked Ruka to go to club." Yuuki grinned.

"Because Ruka always goes out anyway. And we are friends because he helped me, and because we work together. That is all. This subject makes no sense." Rima signed.

"So you don't like him?" Maria smirked, teasing Rima.

"NO! I don't dislike him, that is enough for a male." Rima winked to Maria. They laughed and continued what they started before Yuuki came. "So Maria, this is your fist time to go to the club too?"

* AT THE CLUB *

"Wow, this is insane!" Maria and Rima told at the same time.

"Welcome to the night life girls." Yuuki and Ruka responded as they joined boys. "Well, you surley look good girls." Aido comment made Maria AND RIMA blushed, but just a little. Kain took Rukas hand and took her somewhere, no one knows where.

"Where are they going?" Maria asked.

"They are always like that. You can't ever see them separeted in the club. But I will be here girls." Rima, Maria and Yuuki were together. Shiki and Aido were hanging together too.

"So Maria, when will you?" Rima asked, looking at Aido.

"I don't know. When I drink few drinks, I can't do it like this." Yuuki and Rima looked at eachother and smiled.

Night was crazy. Ruka and Kain were kissing every minute, Aido and Shiki were drinking and Yuuki, Maria and Rima were dancing. It was midnight. "We have to go in less than one hour, Maria, you better tell him." Rima spoke looking at Aido, again.

"I know, I just don't know how to get him away from Shiki and how to actually tell it."

I will go with you, you will tell that you have to talk to Aido." Yuuki smiled as her and Maria went to see Aido and Shiki. (someone whould think that Rima said that.)

"Aido I have to talk to you." Maria was serious but cute. "Really? Why?" Aido was becoming red. He was red, bu he became even more.

"I will tell you. Just let's go." Maria and Aido walked away. "What do you want to tell me Maria?" Aido was serious now.

"I wanted to ask you... Do you think about our kiss?" Maria was exited about finding out the answer.

"Oh yes, the kiss. This is the first time I remembered about it. I am not trying to be mean, but I kissed so many girls in last week that I don't remember them all. Why?" And she got her answer. But she wasn't disappointed, so it was just because it was first kiss. "I was wondering because I didn't want to look like a mean girl because of what I did."

"It is alright. Don't worry. Friends?" Maria was glad it turned out like this. "Friends."

Meanwhile...

"Sorry Yuuki, I have to go." Shiki went to Rima.

"So, you like Aido, huh?" Shiki winked.

"What are you talking about?" Rima was confused.

"Don't be shy Rima. You were looking at Aido every minute." Oh no. Rima felt embarressed.

"Nooo, I don't. I was looking because I was scared that he will make a mess. And Maria had to talk to him. They had to talk about what happened that day." Now Shiki felt embarressed. "Oh, so it is like that. Sorry." They laughed.

"But why did you ask?" Shiki felt even more embarressed now.

"I was just looking a way to tease Aido." Well, that was a nice try, everyone have to admit it. But he clearly doesn't know Rima well. "You know I don't like cocky boys Shiki." They smiled once again and then Aido came and left with Shiki. As they left, Rima laughed. Yuuki and Maria came to Rima "So?"

"Just because of fist kiss. And we are both over it. We are friends." Maria smiled. "Will we go home?" Yuuki asked.

"What about Ruka?" Maria asked looking at Ruka and Kain. "They are always going home together."

"Ok, then we are going. I have to go to agency tomorrow. Something happened, and it is bad, I think." Rima said as girls went out the club.

* TOMORROW *

Rima knocked at door. "Come." Rima came inside to see Shiki and his mom sitting, nervous. "Finally."

"What is going on?" Rima asked "Shiki, may you? I am too nervous." Shikis mom told him.

"Fine. You see Rima, your dad called." Oh great. "And he found out that you work here. He is pissed and he told us to fire you or he will destroy our company." Rima understood why Shiki was worried. And Shiki understood why Rima was pissed. "Let me call him. I will talk to him."

"Rima..." Shiki didn't want her to do it. But he couldn't stop her. "Here, take this phone."

She took the phone and called her dad. She had to do it. She heard his cold voice "Yes."

"What do you think you are doing?" She didn't want to call him dad. He hurted her too much for that.

"You can't do that. You never wanted to be model in the past. If you are doing this because of me, wrong idea, young lady. You won't be exepted in my house ever again and what you are doing won't hurt me or destroy me. You aren't good enough to do that to me." Wired, her dads words didn't hurt. She felt just anger.

"I am not a model. I don't want to be one. I never wanted. I am just working so I could have a normal life, because I don't want to see you ever again. But I will quit my job if that will save this good people from you. And remember this, I will never beg you for anything and I won't come back to even see YOUR house." Rima finished conversation. She couldn't stand to hear his voice anymore.

"I was very glad to work for you, but..." Rima couldn't finish. "I am not letting you quit Rima." Shikis mom told "You are too good to quit. As stylist and as person. You will work here. He can't break our agency. Don't worry." Rima was about to cry. People cared about her. She never had that. "Everything will be fine. And I must admit, I want to tease your dad a little bit." Shiki smiled. "Well, that wasn't my plan, but just tell to people that I don't know anything." Rima told that and all of them started to laugh.

**This is it guys. I hope you enjoyed. I bearly made this chapter. I play SIMS 3 too much.  
**

**Anyway, fact: There are two types of provocations, unintentional and intentional ones. Guess which ones are innocent and which ones are dangerous?  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	7. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Here it is, 7th chapter. I want to thank KUKAIxAMU, Demonic Angel 7 and Xx4tuneCookieXx for reviewing chapter 6 and for their support. It means so much to me.  
**

**Enjoy :D  
**

It was two weeks since Rimas and her dads call. Things were almost the same. Yuuki and Zero are still friends and no one knows what they are waiting for, but they weren't the only friends, Shiki and Rima were really close. How couldn't be when they worked together?

Gang was at school. Shiki, Kain, Aido and Ruka were together.

"So Shiki is there some hot model for me?" Aido had nothing smarter to do but to ask about girls.

"I don't work with girl models. They are drolling around me." Shiki rolled his eyes.

"But I heard from Rima that you will have to. Todays photoshoot is with a girl, for a party in white, right?" Ruka smiled as Shiki sent her death glare "Don't remind me."

Maria and Rima joined them. Rima changed so much. She dressed more atractivly, but she was still studying so much. It drove Ruka and Shiki insane.

"Hey Rima!" Ruka hugged her best friend. "Hey Ruka."

"Hey Maria." Kain said as he joked with Ruka. "Let's go Rima, and hey Maria." Ruka grabbed Rima and walked away. Kain looked down. "Kain, what is wrong?" Aido asked.

"Nothing. Ruka is just moody." Kain said, still looking down.

"I asked about you, not about Ruka, and something is wrong, with both of you." Aido had his serious glare.

"Kain, it is clear that something is wrong." Maria stopped Kain to say 'nothing'.

"Fine. We had argue yesterday." Kain looked at them

"You are arguing everyday." Shiki said.

"This was bigger. She was jealous because I mentioned Lacey."

"Why would she be jealous of Lacey?" Aido asked, confused. "She doesn't know who Lacey actually is."

"And who is Lacey?" Maria asked. In mens talk, girl is always needed to ask question like that.

"Lacey is my first girlfriend and Aidos best friend. But she has died 2 years ago. Then I got closer with Ruka, and we are dating for one year." Kain signed.

"Why didn't you tell her that?" Maria asked the most obvious question.

"I didn't have time."

"You looked fine just five minutes ago." Shiki told to Kain.

"But we didn't kiss or hug, or talk. Wasn't that unusual?" Kain looked Shiki and Shiki signed too.

"Fine, fine. I will talk to Ruka guys. Let's go to classes now." Maria winked.

"Thanks Maria." Kain had smile on his face. Everything will be fine.

* AFTER 1ST CLASS WITH MARIA *

"Rukaaa!" Maria yelled as she runned toward Ruka.

"Don't tell me that Kain told you?" Ruka shoot her death glare.

"Oh, don't be like that Ruka." Another death glare "Lacey is Kains ex who died two years ago." Maria told before Ruka could stop her.

"What?" Ruka didn't think it is true. "Belive me, Kain is sad without you. Ruka don't do that to him."

"I... I..." Ruka fell to the bench next to her. "I don't know what is happening to me. I am so jealous and I am getting mad at Kain for everything." Ruka signed.

"Wait, what happened?" Rima heard only the last part and came next to Ruka.

"Ruka got jealous because of Lacey, who is Kains dead ex girlfriend." Maria told and had that 'not good' smirk "I have to meet with Yuuki now. You two talk."

"I get it. Why are you like that? You told me you trust him." Rima asked the worst question.

"I don't know. I am looking for something that is wrong."

"Ruka... don't tell me that you want to break up with Kain."

"I... I... I don't know." As RUka said that, new class was about to begin.

"Ruka, don't do anything before you are sure."

* AFTER CLASSES *

Shiki, Kain and Aido were sitting at the bench and drinking some juice.

Rima came next to them "Shiki come here. Now." Shiki went to see what Rima wants, "Speak."

"Well..."

"Speak Rima." Shiki saw worried face that Rima had on her face.

"Ruka wants to break up with Kain." Rima told it the fastest she could. "What?"

"She told me that she doesn't know if she still wants to be with Kain, or something like that. That would be yes." Rima looked at Shiki.

"OMG, I can't belive. Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know. Just prepare Kain, he is a good person." Rima had that honest look in her eyes, and Shiki couldn't look away from them "So are you." Shiki smiled and walked away.

"What happened Shiki?" Kain asked, smiling.

"We talked about you and Ruka." Shiki said worried. "What she told you Shiki. Does Ruka wants to break up?" Kain looked down.

"What? How did you?" Shiki felt terrible.

"I saw it coming. We need a break. Both of us. Our relationship is a rutine. There is no passion. we feel like our love will always be there, and it can dissapear every minute, with every person that we meet." Kain looked at them with tears in his eyes "Maybe, one day everything will be as it should be." Kain smiled and after two tears, he let that talk be just a memory.

"So Shiki, that wasn't all that happened?" Kain started to smirk.

"Yea Shiki, I see your smile." Aido smirked too, waiting to hear usuall 'nothing' so he could tease Shiki.

"Guys, I am in love." Shiki bit his lip after he said that. It was so hard to tell someone that.

"WHAAAAT!?" Aido yelled and everyone that were chatting were looking at them now.

"Rima, huh?" Kain and Aido smirked like that was the last thing that they would do. "Talk Shiki."

"I don't know. They was she looks at me, the way she speaks. She is smart, beautiful, hard-working, independant, strong, good person, and she isn't my fangirl. I... I..."

"You are really in love. Look how red you are!" Kains smirk became smile. His friend in love, it deserved more then a smirk.

"He remindes me of you Kain." Aido regreted his words "He does. I see how dumb I looked."

"Well, when will you tell her, or ask her to be together?" Aido asked red Shiki.

"I won't. I am glad to be her friend for now."

"You are idiot, Shiki." Boys laughed and talked about sport.

* AT THE PHOTOSHOOT *

Shiki was ready for the shooting, and he and Rima waited to see who his partner is."

"Do you think she is pretty Shiki?" Rima eated pocky. She didn't let Shiki have even one stick from that box.

"Yes. But she will be annoying, I bet." Shiki smirked at what he will say next "But she will surley be more beautiful then you."

Rima got pissed "So what? She has to, she is model, Shiki. I am not trying to be beautiful." Rima smirked as she relaxed.

"But you are." Shiki regreted that he said it as Rima became red "You think I am?" Shiki smiled "Yes, I do."

"Rima, Shiki, it is emergancy!" Shikis mom came next to them. "What is it mom, femele model won't show?"

"You wish, she will be here soon, but she refuses to so single shoots." Shiki rolled his eyes. He loved to do that.

"Why don't we just skip that?" Shiki asked "There is one more thing." Rima and Shiki were all ears.

"Rimas dad is also doing the photoshoots. The better photos will be taken. And if we don't do that single photoshoot, we won't stand a chance."

"What will you do about it?" Rima asked, concerned. She didn't want her dad to have this, this was big event.

"I know what I will say may sound insane, but your dad is having such a beautiful model, so we must have one two. And I thought..." Shikis mom couldn't say it.

"You want Rima to be the model, right mom?" Rima looked at Shiki like he was crazy.

"Yes." Now she looked at his mom. "It is our only chance. I can't find model who is that beautiful. Please Rima."

"You can find someone more beautiful than me." Rima looked at Shiki "I told you you are beautiful." Shiki smirked "So Rima?"

"Well, I never wanted to do this, it isn't my style. But you are so nice to me, and because of you I have a place to stay and I have this work, so one shooting won't be that bad." As Rima said that Shiki hugged Rima who was red. Shikis mom smiled "So Rima, go and get dressed." Rima stood up. She couldn't belive she was doing this.

Rima was ready fast. But when she walked out she saw one beautiful brown haired girl standing next to Shiki. That was his partner. "You look great Rima." Shiki said to her as she came closer. That girl looked at her. She had beautiful brown eyes and face that looked like it was made of honey. Shiki was right, she looked better than Rima. "Hi, I am Rima." Rima smiled. She was more friendly than when she was living with her dad.

"Hn. Boring." Rima looked at her bored and Shiki smiled "OMG Shiki your smile is so beautiful." She was beautiful but boring, that is for sure.

"Rima-san, your shooting is first. Come here." Rima waved to Shiki and went to do her first official shooting.

Rima was doing such a great work. She looked like she was a doll in white. Shiki was impresed, again. She had so much cretivity. Shiki knew his mom was right, Rima was born for this.

And Rima knew that too. She had soo much fun while she was doing her photoshoot. Sometimes, she would look too see Shiki, and all that she would see is brown'haired girl who was trying to get Shikis antention. She had non. Shiki was looking to see what Rima was doing. And he was pround.

But something other was on his mind. She looked beautiful, too beautiful. Better said temptating. She didn't even realise that she was driving Shiki insane. He coudn't look away from her. He was waiting for the moment when she would look at him and wait to see if she was good. For him, she was the best. Shiki didn't understand how could he fall for a girl so deep but so fast.

And Sara couldn't understand how couldn't she get Shikis antention. She did everything. Talk sweet, look more beautiful then usual, act like a lady (or a fangirl), she just didn't get it. She did everything she could, but he always looked at Rima. It was hard for Sara to look at that scene. To her, Rima was ugly and boring girl who gets Shikis attention because she is too boring.

"That would be it, Rima. Great, great job. I hope I will work with you few more times." Rima smiled and went to Shiki.

"So Shiki, did I do good job?"

"No, you did a great job. I am proud of you Rima." Shiki smiled when he saw that Rima was happy with his answer.

"Well, it is your turn. Good luck."

"Thanks, I will need it." Rima and Shiki laughed, not paying atention to jealous Sara.

Shiki went to do his photoshoot and Rima went to check her phone. She saw few missed calls from Ruka. Rima decided that it is better to call her.

"Hey Ruka, what's up?"

"I talked to Kain. He wanted to break up too but we decided that it would be too painful. I mean, I love him." Rima smiled.

"I am glad, Ruka."

"Well, where are you?"

"At work, where else could I be?"

"Shiki is making you stay with him?" Rima knew that Ruka is smirking.

"No, I did a photo shoot for a party in white."

"WHAT? You said you won't do photo shoots."

"Well, they needed someone and I was asked to help. I couldn't say no after how much they helped me."

"Yes, so how did it went?"

"It went good. Shiki is doing his shooting now."

"What is his partner like?"

"She is beautiful. But she is annoying."

"Someone jealous?" Ruka smirked again and Rima had her annoyed face.

"I am not. Why would I? I am beyond happy."

"You know Rima, I hate to tell you this by phone, but I think Shiki likes you."

"No he doesn't. Why do you think do?"

"He takes you everywhere with him, he is kind, he lookes at you strange." Rima didn't belive her.

"We are just friends. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. End." And she didn't like him, she never felt special when she was around him.

"Fine. Fine. I have to go. I will see you tomorrow."

"All right Ruka. See you tomorrow." Rima left her phone in her purse. She went to see what is Shiki doing.

Shiki saw Rima. She stood there waiting and smiling. That smile drove him insane. She looked so beautiful, but that smile wasn't for him. It wasn't for anyone. If it wasn't for anyone, he will take it for him. And he knew how.

Slowly, Shiki started to act a little more interested for his parter, Sara. She was smiling like crazy. He was too, but he felt sick. Everything for Rima. He was provocating Rima the best he could. Hoping she would feel jelous.

She felt sick. She didn't understand what was going on. How could he do that? He said he didn't like her, and now he was acting like he is in love with her. It made her sick. Why did he lie that he didn't like her? There is now way she would take away her friend. He was her only male friend. She needs him. They will talk later.

Shooting went better than what anyone expected. Everyone expected that Shiki won't do that good job. He hated femele models.

"Shiki we did it amazing! This was the best photoshoot of my life!" Rima came next to them. She smiled at Shiki but didn't look at Sara.

"I will agree Sara." Shiki went to change and then to go home with Rima.

"Well... Rima was it? Will you tell me more about Shiki? I have to now more about him because it would be shame to make him tell me all at our fisrt date." Sara smiled at Rima.

"And how are you sure there will be date?" Rima smiled back.

"You see, it would be too bad that such a great couple exist only on pictures."

"I will agree, but such amazing couples exist ONLY on pictures and fairytales." Rima smirked as Saras smile dissapeared. "Hm!" Sara said as she went to change.

After few minutes, Shiki went out. "Are we going Rima?"

"Let's go. I need some pocky, now." Rima and Shiki started to walk away "Shikiii!" Sara yelled as she came next to them "Where are we going?" Shiki rolled his eyes as Sara smiled. "We ar..."

"We are going to buy pocky." Rima smiled as she stopped Shiki to finish what he wanted to say. "Pocky! I hate pockys. They are so... sweet. We are too sweet for pocky Shiki." Shiki and Rima got angry.

"If you are that sweet, go and eat something with alot salt. I am kinda bitter right now. I need MY pocky." Shiki waited for a few seconds "And thanks for being my toy today." Sara felt down and Shiki felt proud.

Shiki started to walk away when Rima went to Sara and said "Only on pictures." She smirked and joined Shiki, leaving Sara alone, and pissed.

They walked out slowly "She isn't pretty to me. At all. On the other hand, you were amazing." Rima smiled.

"Thanks Shiki, you were good too." They went to the pocky shop and talked about photoshoots. They gossiped about Sara a little bit.

* TOMORROW AT AGENCY *

"Rima you were amazing yesterday." Tamara said (I finally got a name for Shikis mom). Rima and Shiki were smiling "You two Shiki."

"Thank you mom, but please don't make me do photo shoots with Sara anymore. I can't stand her."

"Fine Shiki. Now the news... Our photos are choosen for party!" Shikis smile was even bigger. Rimas too. "And your dad was pissed about what has happened, but he couldn't do anything. And about that..."

"What?"

"Do you want to keep doing photoshoots?" Tamara asked and Rimas face became serious.

"I... am sorry. But I don't think I will ever be able to be a model. If I do, I will tell you. And also I will be here if models don't show up." Rima smiled again.

"Well, that is fair. Now go and work." Tamara smiled as Shiki and Rima walked out.

* FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL *

"Rima, did you notice that school is wired?" Rima and Ruka were walking and talking inside of the school. "Everyone are looking at you."

"I noticed it, but I have no idea what is going on." They walked out the school and came next to Aido, Shiki and Kain "Where is Yuuki?" asked Ruka.

"With Zero and Maria, they went shopping." Aido smiled as he thought of that scene.

"Yuuki is now always with Zero. It is kinda scary." All of them laughed.

"Rima, why are everyone looking at you?" Kain asked confused when he saw girls looking at Rima.

"I have no idea, me and Ruka were talking about that." As she said that Shiki started to laugh. "What is it now Shiki?"

"It doesn't matter. What does is your fanboys base behind you Rima." Rima looked confused at Kain who told that and looked behind her. She had what to see. 50 boys with 'I love Rima' shirts. "WHAT IS THIS?" Rima looked shocked.

"Maybe that has something to do with a fact that today are published photos from our photoshoots. And males are better in being fanboys than girls, so they organized quickly." Rima looked at Shiki who was smirking "So that is why you were smirking." She shoot him a death glare.

"Good guess."

Ruka went to Rimas fans and started to yell "If you like a girl because she is model, then you don't like her at all. MOVE!"

"It isn't true. we loved her when she said that she doesn't know about Shiki. She is smart and beautiful. She is males dream." Gang rolled with their eyes. Show had just begun...

**That was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am thinking about making some OCs that will be huge part of the story, but I am not sure. I will see...**

**Now, fact: Rima being popular can be painful for Shiki, but not only for Shiki.  
**

**REVIEW! Kisses ;)  
**


	8. Rima Mania

**Here it is, new chapter. Maybe it isn't my best but I wanted to make this chapter but I was just waiting to see where it would fit. I want to thank to Demonic Angel 7, KUKAIxAMU, Xx4tuneCookieXx and Guest for reviewing chapter 7. I will put 2 more chapters before I start to put chapters weekly. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.  
**

One week in hell passed already. Rima was too popular. Her and Shikis fans were arguing who was better. On the other hand, Rima and Shiki were best friends with hidden emotions.

It was Friday and fanboys were insane. Shiki, Rima and Ruka were outside the school. Fangirls were at football practise so fanboys had enough space.

"So Rima, are you doing more photoshoots?" Ruka asked eating her favourite ice cream.

"No, that was the only one I will do." Rima smiled at Ruka.

"For now." And right now, Rima was glaring at Shiki.

"Wishing upon a stars. I will do photoshoots only when someone isn't there."

"Well, with my charm, it will be easy to make models not to appear." Shiki grinned as Rima hit him with his arm. "Why do you care so much about it?"

"Yes Shiki, tell us." Ruka waited her moment. She was still teasing Rima about Shikis still hidden crush.

"Well, let's just say that things are boring with Rima leaving so early."

"Rima isn't staying with you?" Ruka asked as Rima answered her "I don't feel like it." Shiki, deep inside, was still hurt because of that desicion.

"Anyway, how are things with you and Kain?" Shiki changed the subject.

"Bad. We are still together, and we are trying, but I think that we need a break. Sometimes, I think that he doesn't care about me, and I know that is a lie, but I can't help it." Ruka signed.

"It may get you guys stronger." Rima smiled.

"But, it can still tear you apart." Shiki added.

"Why are you so negative Shiki?" Rima yelled at Shiki as she kicked him again.

"There must be someone to warn Ruka about another way it might end." Shiki just looked seriously at Rima. That was enough for her to calm down.

"Well Rima, haven't you changed since you meet us? It is to obvious not to mention it."

"I changed?" Rima asked confused. How could she not notice it?

"You did. Actually, you changed alot. You are more friendly, you are opening yourself, letting all of your beautiful sides to come out in a best way." Shiki told her and Ruka winked at her.

"I... couldn't change so much, could I?" Rima was looking at both of them.

"You did. But you like it so you don't see it or mind it." Ruka smiled as Rimas smile dissapeared.

"But I never wanted to change. All I wanted was to be stronger and more independant. I didn't want all of the things you say." Shiki and Ruka were the confused ones right now. "Why you don't want all of that?"

"I don't want to open up. I don't want to get used, and I don't want to be popular because I don't like the feeling. Shikis fans are fighting all the time, they had some real fights, I don't want anyone to get into a fight because of me." Rima looked down and Ruka hugged her.

"Rima, no one will get hurt, only you will feel better. Fanboys aren't that crazy. And the most important, me and Shiki, your best friends, won't let anything happen to you." Rima hugged Ruka back as Ruka waited for Shikis answer on what she just said.

"That is right Rima. We will do whatever it takes to protect you. We can't let you to close into yourself now." Shiki smiled as he thought of what Ruka said. Best friends...

* WITH RIMA *

Rima was going home, alone. That was first mistake. Second one was that she was walking close to her old house.

While she walked, one black car stopped next to her. Door opened and Tom (her dad) came out "We need to talk."

"We don't have to talk Tom. I told you everything that I wanted and now I am independant. I am free from my 'dad' with who every day looked like a torture." Rima had anger in her eyes.

"Rima, I am teling you one last time, stay away from Tamara. I am your dad and I can always get you back if I want to. Quit work and quit modeling." Her dad had serious face, it was nothing unusual.

"Well you can try, but you can't do anything. I am not coming back or giving up on my life. And I am not modeling, I was helping someone who helped me." Rima saw taxi so, before her dad could stop her, she got away.

"To SS model agency." She said as she nervously waited to talk to Tamara. They have to end this now.

* AT SS MODEL AGENCY *

"I get it..." Tamara said as she heard what happened 20 minutes ago.

"I can't deal with him anymore. I must do something so he can't control me anymore." Rima said as Shiki came inside.

"Not now Shiki. Me and Rima are talking..." Shiki wanted to say something "...Alone." But he couldn't. He just walked out.

"I have an idea. You could talk to some organisations about protecting the children. They can get his charges look insane and not worth at all. And if you can prove that you are independant and that you have someone to take care about you, or better said me, you can live alone and not get adoppted." Tamara smiled.

"That is an good idea. I think I will go and do this right now." Rima smiled, feeling better already.

"You can skip work today. Good luck Rima." Tamara winked.

"Thank you, it means so much to me. I will go now. Goodbye." Rima smiled again and walked out. Outside was Shiki, waiting for Rima "So what's going on?"

"I am getting my dad of my back." Shiki looked at Rima confused, but he got the most important part. Nightmare called 'Rimas dad' will finally be over.

*Moday morning *

Monday, such a painful day. Especially if you have worked. Especaially for Shiki and Rima, who is late. And everyone knew why. Her fans didn't want to let her pass. It drove Shiki insane, as most things that were about Rima. Because of her fans, he couldn't speak to Rima more than he already has. It pissed him off. Typiclly for a guy in love.

Maria, Yuuki, Kain, Shiki and Aido were sitting and waititng for classes to begin and for Rima and Ruka to come.

Ruka knew that Rima was busy by keeping her fans away from her, but she had to tell her something "I will break up with Kain."

"What? Are you sure." They were out of 'Rimas fan zone' now. They were safe.  
"Yes, it is for the best. I will do it now. Kain, come here!" As she called Kain, Rima left her to do what she had to.

"Ruka, what is going on?" Kain said before he kissed her soflty.

"I... I think it is... time... Kain." Ruka barley said it. It hurted her too much. The rest of the gang looked at them. Rima told them what is going on.

"I get it. I totally get it. And don't worry Ruka, it is fine." Ruka was at the edge of crying.

"Maybe one day..."

"Maybe." As he said that, Ruka hugged him once again. And then... she left. She left hoping that one moment they will be together. Thay moment will come faster than in everyones mind.

Rima, Maria and Yuuki runned to comfort Ruka.

"Kain..." Aido said, sad. Who would say he would be sad? He and Ruka were always arguing.

"Don't worry guys. I will be fine... one day." They looked at eachother, not knowing that trouble is right around the corner.

Time was passing slowly. Girls were around Ruka all day, and boys around Kain. Too bad fanboys were around Rima...

"Guys let us pass!" Ruka, who was more pissed then usual (guess why?) yelled at boys. Maria and Rima were pissed behind her. Yuuki was with Zero.

"Only if you let us see Rima." Rima steped out "You saw me, so MOVE! We aren't in a good mood." Guys started to argue who should move so Rima could pass, it drove her insane even more.

"All right guys, show is over. MOVE!" Aido yelled as Shiki and Kain sent death glares to boys.

"And who are you to tell us to move?" New argue started and boys had no time for that. "We don't care that you are Shiki Senri, to us you are nobody who is getting money from his hot mommy!"

When someone yelled that, Rima stepped out "Who the hell are you to tell him that? You know nothing about him! Or us! I hate all of my fanboys because you are so damn annoying! NOW MOVE!" Everyone just started at pissed Rima.

"Well Rima, few weeks ago you had no idea who Shiki is, and now you are protecting him. Maybe you aren't who we exepted you to be."

"Who said I care? Only persons I care about are the ones behind me." Fanboys regreted saying awfull things to Rima. They still loved her, no matter what.

"Now, may you move?" Kain asked nicely. But they had no intentions of letting them go. "No way!"

That was it. Aido had enough of it. "Fine. This is war." Shiki and Kain were always behind them. There was alot of everything. Alot of fists, legs, punches, kicks. And girls... they didn't know what to do. They couldn't do anything. Nothing could be seen. They would get fist in their beautiful faces.

The one who was frustrated the most by this sitution was Rima. She was paralyzed. Only that she could do was yell "STOP!" over and over again.

Things were already outta control, but just before things got worse...

"THIS IN ENOUGH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO FIGHT WITH THEM?!" Male, deep voice yelled. Well, Zero had good timing.

Zero was the only person who could have things under control. Every fan in this school, girl or boy, was scared of him. In a second, fanboys moved away and runned to their sides.

Shiki, Aido and Kain were on the floor, bleeding. In that single moment, it felt like time stopped. Rima, Ruka and Maria looked in horror boys on the floor, their shirts stained with their own blood. Yuuki and Zero were just standing there, waiting for girls to do something "And what are you doing? Help them, I will call hospital." Zero said that and Yuuki just looked at him. No one knew Zero would save them. He wasn't that type of guy.

Girls runned to buys. Tears were visible in their eyes. Too bad boys couldn't see that. They just took them in their hands and tried to end this situation. No use.

After 10 minutes, boys were waking up. They needed few minutes to remember everything. First that they saw were doctors who were stopping the bleeding. When doctors made shure there is no more bleeding, the were able to look around. And they had what to see. Girls crying. And crying. They could see horror on their faces. They could see guilt, pain and that feeling of helplessness.

Aido was the first one to actually look at them. Only thing that he saw was scared Maria and her worried eyes. She looked at him, piercing his soul. Her tears were strong. He felt wired. But she is his friend. He is worried for his friend. That is normal. He thought he will convince himself.

Kain looked at Ruka confused. She was getting inches closer with every breath she took. She didn't realise she was doing it. Her heart was telling her what to do. They were so close. He got up, not moving his eyes from hers "Kain... I got scared." He hugged her, just like he did few hours ago.

"I was scared for you." Ruka whispered.

"I was for you. That is why I did it." Silence took over. They looked eachother in the eyes

"Who would say that time will be right now?" Kain smiled as Ruka told him that. He kissed her as she hugged him passionalty. "Ouch! Watch out!" They could never be apart. They love eachother and they are eachothers support, no matter what or when they do something. That is the reason they can't be apart.

"Shiki?" Rima came next to him. He looked sad at her "I wanted to protect you." She looked pissed at him "I told you this whould happen. This isn't for me."

"Is is! Just you can't see it because your fans suck. But remember the time when you were happy with this? When you were shooting, you were smiling, Rima. Not just for cameras, you were enjoying it."

"Not if this is the price. I knew this whould happen. I don't want to see you hurt Shiki, be..." Shiki looked seriouslu at her "I am fine, Rima."

"Because when I see you hurt, I am hurt too. Don't you get it? I care about you, so everything that you feel, I feel too. If you understand it, understand this too, don't hurt me this much Shiki. I am strong, but I have scars that make me weak." Shiki looked amazed at Rima, but sad at the same time. He felt the pain as she spoke. They looked at eachother and Rima stood up and walked away, leaving Shiki to ask himself "If you feel it all, you must feel this love Rima. You must." He whisperd it before he stood up and walked away with Aido, levaing Ruka and Kain alone. (Maria and Rima left together)

* TOMORROW *

Aido, Shiki, Ruka, Kain and Yuuki were together.

"Well, you were brave, I must say that." Yuuki said smiling. Traces of fight were visible, but not as they could.

"Yes, we are heroes, Yuuki." Aido was still proud of what he did.

"But Zero did biggest past of the job, saving your asses." Everyone started to laugh. After what happened, everyone, even Aido, were respecting Zero a little more, and they were ready to embrace his and Yuukis relationship, when it becomes real. It will, everyone hope.

Now, the biggest problems were Maria and Rima. They didn't come to seat and laugh with them, that troubled Shiki. Alot. What is she doesn't want to come because it happened? She probably does.

During that day at school, people saw Rima, Maria and Zero hanigin' out. They weren't laughing, Rima was wearing her 'nerdy' clothes, and Maria was shy. More than usual. And Zero... was Zero. People could see that something big happened. Well, they heard it first.

After school Yuuki, Aido, Kain and Shiki were at practises. Ruka was going home when she saw Rima "RIMA!" Rima turned around and saw Ruka. She didn't look happy because she saw Ruka "What?"

"Speak to me. I know you don't like what happened." Rima had a glare on her face "Don't like? They almost killed eachother because of me!"

"Calm down. It isn't that bad. Boys are good, and fanboys won't disturb you anymore. Not with Zero around. And me and Kain are back together! Aren't you happy?" Rima smiled, fakely.

"I am. I really am. I just don't want this. I never wanted. I love my 'nerdy' self. And I will stay like that. That is who I am. And it was stupid to change in first place." Ruka was speachlees. So she didn't like it whole time.

"There are some things that I like. That happy feeling, but still. I am not used to feel that way. And I am happy like this. It is just some different kind of happines. I still love you, so muuch, I just don't want to dress that nicely or go out. But I am still little Rima." Rima tried to make Ruka to smile. Ruka did the same trick as Rima did. She made her best fake smile "Fine. But we will hang as much as we can?"

"Of course. It doesn't matter if I am nerdy or attractive, it is important what is inside my little heart. And you are there, Ruka. My best friend." Ruka smiled again. This time truly. Ruka and Rima hugged, being who they are, best friends. But Ruka won't give up. War is still on.

**That is it guys, I hope you liked it. As I said, this may not be my best chapter, but I wanted to make it sooo badly. And I noticed that Rima isn't nerdy anymore so it botherd me. And I am sorry if you mind that I am writting about other couples, I like them too and story would be shorter without them.  
**

**Fact for next chapter: Some people really need to talk about recent events.  
**

**REVIEW.  
**


	9. Little Talks

**I want to thank KUKAIxAMU, Demonic Angel 7 and Xx4tuneCookieXx for reviewing chapter 8.**

**Enjoy and review!  
**

Day after Rimas and Rukas talk everything was getting back to normal. Rimas fans were apologizing to Shiki, Kain and Aido. But Shiki was still pissed. Their apology won't fix things.

That same day, Rima, Ruka, Maria and Yuuki were walking after school.

"So Yuuki you are telling me that you will try it?" Ruka asked exited.

"I can't lose anything. I was at the bottom once. Maria will help me, right M? Yuuki smiled and looked at Maria.

"Yes, I will. We are going to work a plan after I finish my job." Maria smiled, but weakly.

"Maria, I noticed something..." Maria, Rima and Yuuki looked curiously at Ruka. "What Ruka?"

"When guys were fighting, you were a little too worried about Aido. Is there something you want to say to us?" Rima and Yuuki smirked as Maria turned red "No, you ar..."

"Don't Maria. We can tell when something is going on. Just tell us so we can make a plan for you too." Rima stopped Maria from trying to deny it.

"Fine. I really like him. But he is an ass. And he doesn't like me. I never told you, but that night at a party..." girls came closer, now more curious than before. "... he told me that he kissed alot of girls after we kissed, and that he didin't remember our kiss till I mentioned it." Ruka started to laugh "You are insane if you belived him! He didn't kiss a girl in a month. Hahhahaha!" Rima joined Ruka at laughing and Yuuki hugged embarased Maria. "And now, I have a perfect plan." Rima said.

"Speak Rima." Yuuki smiled.

"I can't tell you now. I have to finish it. I will tell you I promise." Rima smiled and Ruka glared at Maria.

"Yuuki may you come here for a moment?" Ruka asked Yuuki and winked at Maria. How isn't she bored to make some plans all the time? Well, no rest for her when war for Rima is on. "Ok."

Rima and Maria were alone "Rima..."

"Ruka wants you to talk to me. I get it. Why can't you just face the fact that I am who I am?" Rima looked pissed at Ruka, and than at Maria. Ruka and Yuuki were looking at what is happening.

"Rima, come on, no one is trying to do something bad. We are just trying to fix your life. It has been a mess since you were born. Nothing is as it should be, you know it." Maria was trying to calm now even more pissed Rima.

"Well, even if things aren't as they should be at the beggining, I like it how it turned out."

"I know you better than everyone Rima. You and me know this is not what you wanted when you were young. Remember it Rima, you told it to me, I remember it. You said that you want to become the biggest model that world has ever seen, for your mom."

"All right Maria, why are you telling this to me now?" Rimas anger was saddnes, all of the sudden.

"I am telling you because I know that that dream is still there, inside of you. You can't trow it away because of your dad." Rima was looking bored at Maria "You are acting like a bitch right now." Maria finished what she wanted to tell.

"Maybe I am total bitch, did you ever think about that?" (I had to put that quote) Rima turned and walked away, looking at Ruka. Ruka looked at Maria and knew that she will have to talk with Shiki about this situation. That is all that she can do right now.

* WITH SHIKI AND RUKA *

"Shiki, come here now!" Ruka yelled as she came inside Shikis house. It was an big mansion. "What is it Ruka?"

"Rima." Ruka smiled as Shiki signed "What?"

"What what? She is insane! You have to talk to her. Me and Maria tried, no use. Only you are left."

"I have no chance to do it. She trusts you more then she does trust me. How do you think that I can do it?" Shiki smirked sarcasticly. "If you open your heart to her, maybe she will realise that she is good enough." Shiki looked shocked at Ruka "Open my heart?"

"Come on Shiki, I know you have feelings for her. I am you best friend, after all. Don't try to deny it." Ruka smirked at Shiki as he smiled "Fine, I do like her."

"Like her?"

"Love her, whatever, but how to do it? I can't tell it to her that I love her, it will be too much. We are friends." Ruka glared at Shiki "Really? And you are man?"

Shiki and Ruka were doing their 'eye talk' and after that they just started to laugh.

"I can't belive you are in love Shiki." Ruka smiled.

"Me either. Let's see what we can do about Rima."

* WITH MARIA AND YUUKI *

"I don't know what is going on with her. She is trying to prove something that isn't true." Maria signed.

"Calm down. I know you are angry, but you have to watch out. You can't stress that much. So we better think about what will we do, it will be less stresfull." Yuuki hugged Maria.

"Well, Rima told me that she had a plan for me, and for you we made one already." Maria smiled "Well, because of your fight with Rima, we better think about plan for you too."

"No, she will tell me plan. She isn't that kind of person." Maria smiled. After some time, some talk between two best friends, Yuukis phone started to vibrate.

"It is Rima. She sent me plan." Maria smiled once again "I told you she will tell us what to do. What is plan?"

"Well, it is interesting, and I think that with Rukas help, it will be triple plan..." Yuuki smirked.

"Speak now."

* FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL *

Things were even worse. Rima was mad at Ruka and Maria, Shiki didn't talk to her, also Maria and Yuuki didn't talk to Aido and Zero. What is wired is that Zero started to hang out with them. Just now, he was with Maria. She had to go to doctor to see if everything is all right.

"So, we will go to party tonight?" Aido asked as he smirked.

"No, we will hang next to the river tonight." Ruka smiled.

"Who will all come?" Kain asked as he hugged Ruka. At least they were ok now.

"You, me, Aido, Shiki, Zero, Maria, Yuuki and Rima."

"Rima will come?" Shiki asked, confused.

"Zero made her. I think he had to use force, but who cares?" Ruka and Shiki smirked "Are we missing something?" Aido asked.

"Nooothing." Ruka started to laugh. That night will be the best.

"Anyway, sorry Ruka, but we have to go. Man time." Aido winked at smirked at Ruka.

"Fine. See you honey." Ruka and Kain kissed and guys started to walk away.

"Will you tell her tonight Shiki?" Kain smirked. Why are everyone smirking?

"Maybe. But we will surley talk. But Aido should have a talk to." Shiki looked at Aido "Me? With who?"

"Don't act bro. You haven't kissed any girl since Maria, it is too wired to be coincidence." Kain told to his brother as he glared at him "I don't like her Kain. We are just friends."

"Yes, that is why you were at hospital yesterday. I also heard that you looked for file of some Maria. Coincindence?" Shiki smirked "How the hell do you know about that, Rima-boy?"

"How the hell did you call me? I heard because that nurse is my moms friend and she came to talk with my mom. Of course, she was curious about what did you want to find." Guys stopped walking. Shiki and Aido were glaring at eachother as Kain stood in the middle.

"Fine, I like her. So what? She doesn't like me."

"What? Are you blind? When we had fight she was crying because of you." Kain had to open eyes of his brother. For someone who kissed so many girls, he had no idea about girls.

"Let him be Kain. He would use her as he would use any other. So maybe is the best for him to stay blind. She is too good to be hurt because of this playboy right here." Shiki looked at Aido as he got pissed.

"I wouldn't do that. I would ask her to be my girlfriend and I would get serious. You really don't know me Shiki."

Shiki and Kain started to laugh "You finally told it. Now, tonight you will tell her that." Shiki and Kain were great at driving people crazy, and they knew how to use it.

"Fine. Just stop doing this." Aido had to give up.

"Finally I can rest, not thinking about you making out with some idiotic fangirl." As Kain said that, guys started to laugh. This night will be the best.

* THAT NIGHT * (Oh and Rima and Shiki had no photoshoots after that last one that you have read about)

Almost everyone were there. Everyone exept Rima, Zero and Maria.

"What did doctor say?" Rima asked, still being concerned about Maria.

"Everything is fine." They were almost there. Just before they could be seen, Maria stopped "Rima, I am sorry."

"It is no big deal. Just let me be who I want to be. I didn't fight against my father to have someone else telling me what to do."

They hugged and started to walk again.

They could see everyone standing and talking "Hey guys! Come here!"

Now everyone were there. Show could start.

They talked, danced, laughed, talked again, singed, laughed again and than talked a little more. Then they stated to glare at eachother. Yuuki at Ruka, Ruka at Shiki, Shiki at Kain, Kain at Aido. It was wired. But no one made a move. Why was it so hard to do it. They were all insecure about what will happen. It annoyed Ruka.

"Fine guys, I have an idea. Let's play a couple game." She smirked and everyone knew how will this game finish "Let's choose a partner and go somewhere where anyone can't see us for 5 minutes. You can't say no. I am choosing Kain." Rima thought that Ruka was uncomfortable kissing Kain infront of everyone. She was so naive.

"I am choosing Zero." Yuuki smiled as she took Zeros hand.

"I am..."

"I am choosing Maria." Just when Maria wanted to make a move, Aido did it for her.

"Fine, Rima, let's go."

Everyone were somewhere, just the two of them. Ruka was jenious.

* WITH ZERO AND YUUKI *

"Well, nice game Ruka." Zero didn't like the game. He loved the dark, but with Yuuki, not at all. He was afraid for her. They have kept silent for a 2 minutes, and Yuuki knew time was passing, and with time, her chance was passing too.

"Zero, I have to tell you something." Yuuki took a deep breath.

"Tell." Zero came next to her.

"Ruka didn't do this so that she could be alone with Kain." Zero didn't belive her. Of course she would do it because of that. If that was the case, why would she? "Then why did she do this?"

"Because of me..." Zero wasn't getting what Yuuki wanted to say "I wanted to be... alone with you... So I could tell you something." Yuuki couldn't say it in one breath, she needed her time "What?"

"I want to tell you that I... want to be with you. That I can't stant not kissing you when I see you. It is too much. I thought I will be fine with us being just friends, but... I am not." Yuuki couldn't belive she told him.

"Yuuki...I" Yuuki wanted her answer so badly "I need some time. All that is happening in my life, Maria out of hospital, me being into this gang, you and me friends again, it is too much. And I..." Zero couldn't define her what he wanted to say. He didn't feel that it was time for them to be lovers. "I get it. I am sorry." Yuuki started to run away, and Zero regreted his words. He loved her, he just didn't trust her, he didn't forgive her.

* WITH MARIA AND AIDO *

Non of them knew how to start this conversation. They were still them. Maria, falling in love with the biggest playboy that she meet in her life. And Aido, falling in love for the fist time.

"I... I need to tell you something." Maria started to talk. "About..."

"If it is about kiss then don't even start. Let me tell you something fist." Maria felt disappointed. Like her point was proved. Like he didn't like her. But she had to tell it. Ruka did all of this for those three words "Listen, Ruka did all..."

"I said it. Let me first. There is one thing that you don't know. This hang-out isn't like any other." They were just inches apart. They were so close, too close to be true "Why?" She couldn't talk about her feelings, she was melting away because of his look that he had in his eyes.

"This hang-out is made so I could tell you that I am little playboy liar." She looked confused at him as she started to laugh a bit "I lied when I told that I kissed alot of girls since I kissed you. Or since you kissed me, better said. I didn't kiss any girl. I didn't because I didn't want that mark that you lips made to wash away. I wanted it forever on my lips. I want alot of them because I like you." Maria looked shocked at him. Was this a dream, or a reality? Or was she living her dream? What was going on.

She didn't know what she did anymore. She closed the distance between them in a second. They hugged and kissed passinoatly. They were dizzy, but that didn't matter. They were finally together. Playboy and a shy girl. "I like you too." She finally said it as she kissed him again. Aido just smiled against her lips.

* WITH SHIKI AND RIMA (finally) *

They were away from everyone. From the rest of the world. They were looking eachother in the eyes and Rima knew what was going on "Why don't you let me be me, Shiki?"

"Because this isn't you Rima. Can't you see it? This is your mask." Rimas look wasn't the look Shiki liked. He didn't see that look since the fight. Since she stared to deny her feelings.

"This is me! Why can't anyone belive me?" Rima looked at Shiki, furious, sad, frustrated.

"Because you are lost in your lie. Rima, you were happy when we worked together. When you were out, when we hanged. When you opend yourself up. But I understand it. You need time. I, no, we will give you all the time that you need, but don't close. Rima, tell me what you feel. You know who I am, you feel all that I do, as you said it. So let me to know you just as good as you know me." Shiki held Rimas hand, and Rima didn't know what was the feeling that she had. Wired one.

"Shiki... I... I don't know how to be different. I was lost when I was with you and Ruka, because that is wired, new for me. I am used to be a nerd. I don't know how to be something else." Rima looked into Shikis eyes. She wanted Shiki to know that she was telling the truth. She wanted Shiki to understand. He was the only one who could.

"Rima, I will help you. I will guide you, just don't give up." Shiki and Rima hugged, feeling that wired feeling. They felt so close. Like they were the last persons on the earth who could they feel good with. Like they were eachothers saviors.

"Shiki, I..."

"Please don't say it Rima, I have to tell you something..." Shikis eyes looked so bright. "I..." He couldn't tell her. "...nothing." He felt disappointed in himself. Ruka was right, he wasn't a man. He was a big coward.

"It is fine like this, Shiki. You told all that I needed to know." After she said that, she broke the hug. Then, he remembered that Rima is his friend. Their moment broke Yuuki, who was crying somewhere "Yuuki?" Rima asked as she looked around.

"Please stay away Rima. You have to talk to Shiki." Rima went where Yuuki was. She was sitting on the grass, crying for her life "I talked to him." Rima sat next to Yuuki "And now I need to talk to you. He helped me, and I will help you." Yuuki hugged Rima as Shiki walked away, almost crying. This wasn't Rimas fault. He didn't say it, he was the one who should change.

* BACK WITH THE GANG *

"Zero texted me that he has to go home. I don't get it. And where is Yuuki?" Maria, Aido, Kain and Ruka were talking when they saw Shiki "What happened lover? Did you tell Rima?" Aido smirked "Did he tell Rima what?"

"Aido will explain you later. Now speak." Ruka was smiling.

"I didn't tell her, but we did talked. I think she will finally open herself."

"Are you insane, why didn't you do it? Even Aido did it, and he and Maria are now together. You had nothing to lose." Kain said glaring at Shiki.

"I just can't. I don't think I should. I don't want to take that big risk."

"Ahhh, you like Rima, don't you?" Maria smirked as everyone signed. After that, she signed too, realising what he wanted to tell her.

"I will tell her someday. Now you should go and see her. She is with Yuuki. I would say that she had a bad talk with Zero." Girls started to run as they heard that. "So, Aido, what happened exactly?" Aido started to talk about his best experiance in his life...

* WITH GIRLS *

Rima was huggining Yuuki as Ruka and Maria came, looking at Yuuki "Shiki told us something is wrong, so we came. What happened?" Girls hugged Yuuki.

"He... doesn't want to be with me. He says it is too fast. I don't ger what I did wrong?" Yuuki was sobbing, barley telling anything.

"Zero is honest, when he says it is too soon, he probably thinks that." Rima hugged even tighter Yuuki "I don't even now if he forgave you, to be totally honest." Yuuki looked at Maria "Now it all makes sence. He didn't forgive me."

"Yet. That is the most important word. He will forgive you, and then you will ge together. I am sure." Ruka started to speak "Don't worry. If time isn't right now, it will be in the future." Girls broke their hug.

"Thank you girls, but I have to go home." Girls nodded as Yuuki walked away.

"Anyway, what happened with you two?" Ruka smirked.

"I talked to Shiki, and I think he understands me better than he did before." Ruka signed. Shiki is so dumb. "And you?"

"Aido confesed to me. First. And I kissed him. And he is sooo sweet." Maria was red and Ruka and Rima laughed.

"Fine, I get it. Let's go back. And Rima, I will make out with Kain, so find something to do." Ruka smiled.

"Don't look at me. I will be with Aido." Maria smiled and walked together with Ruka.

"So what. I will... talk to Shiki." It sounded wired to Rima. To bad she is so stupid not to see that what she feels is love. Well, she didn't want to think about it. She just joined girls and walked towards the boys.

**That is all for this chapter. I hate that story is going so slow and that Shiki and Rima aren't toegether yet, but I have an idea about that, and it will have to wait, but not for long. Also I must mention that next chapter, that will be published at Saturday, will be the last chapter before I start publishing chapters weekly (stupid school).  
**

**Anyway, here it is fact for next chapter: Problems in Shikis family are really big, and too bad they have something to do with Tom.  
**


	10. Jenna

**OMG, 10th chapter. I want to thank everyone for reviewing all of chapters. I am writting this because of you.**

**Enjoy and I hope you review this chapter.  
**

**AND PLEASE GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER, I NEED YOUR OPINION.  
**

Saturday morning. It wasn't a nice one.

Rima woke up, feeling wired. She didn't feel well. She had some wired feeling in her stomach that this would be a bad day. But she can't sleep whole day because of that. She will start day and go to vist Yuuki, who was feeling worse than her.

"Hey Yuuki, are you feeling better?" Rima came as she jumped on Yuukis bed.

"I am feeling better now. But I am still not as good as I want to be." Rima was expecting Ruka and Maria to show up any minute "Not that anything will ever be perfect. Be used to it faster and you will feel better."

"But is it too much to ask when I ask for Zeros forigivness?" Yuuki still had tears in her eyes.

"And is it too much to ask when Zero asks for more time?" Rima smiled and Yuuki smiled with her. As they were talking Ruka and Maria came in and hugged Rima and Yuuki "Hey girls!"

"Hey! How are you girls?" Rima asked as she took one of Yuukis pillows.

"I am perfectly fine. I will go on a date with Kain later and he has a surprise for me. I can't wait to see what is is about." girls gigled as Ruka got red "And did you finally calm down Maria?"

"I was calm in a beggining. I was exited but now I am scared that he may cheat on me. He has alot of fangirls, and playboys don't settle down so easy."

"Yes when they want to. And Aido wanted to for a long time now." Ruka smiled huggin Maria "I guess you are right. Everything will be fine."

"But will everything be fine with me?" No use, Yuuki was still depresed.

"Everything will be perfect. I talked to Zero and he told me that he is confused right now. He just needs more time." Maria smiled. That girl really loved to smile, alot.

"Or maybe he just needs someone who isn't his sister to talk to him. No offense, but people can't talk that open to their siblings as they can to their friends." Maria had her 'pretending to be mad' face so she could make everyone smile. Everyone needed to smile, especially Yuuki.

"Don't tell me that you are talking about me?" Rima asked Ruka as she slightly nooded "You think I can make Zero change his mind? I don't think I should even try."

"Please Rimaaaa! I beg you, do this. I will hook you up with Shiki if you do this for me. Please!" Yuuki hugged Rima as she looked her with confused face "What are you talking about? Only I can hook them up." Ruka prettended to be offended "What? I don't even like Shiki. What is wrong with you guys?"

"No you don't." Ruka rolled her eyes "Don't tell me that crap. Why don't you just admit it to yourself? It will be easier for everyone. You two like eachother. It is so obvious." Ruka rolled her eyes once again as Rima did the same "Read from my lips. I don't like Shiki. End of story." Rima smirked as Yuuki and Maria laughed "You are such a great liar Rima."

"I am not lying. I don't feel anything for him." Rima made silly face as girls started to glare at eachother "Not ever butterfly?"

"No. Nothing." Then Rima rememberd that wired feeling that she had last night. It was so wired. It was a butterfly.

"Hey get out from wonderland Rima! Stop thinking about Shiki and do something about it." Ruka smirked.

"Don't tease me anymore. Or I won't help Yuuki." It was Rimas time to smirk "You will help me?" Yuuki jumped infront of Rima "I am."

"Ruka, Maria, stop teasing her." Yuuki glared at them and all of them started to laugh "Fine, just don't kill us Yuuki."

"Will you really do it?" Maria asked as everyone stopped laughing.

"Right now. I have to do something later but I have a free time right now. We want this done fast, right?"

"YES!"

"Fine, then I am going. See you." She got off the bed and went outside the room, after she waved to her friends, of course.

"She really likes Shiki, doesn't she?" Maria asked.

"I don't know right now. Rima is a mystery to me." Yuuki answered looking at Ruka.

"She sure does." Girls had their smirks on faces "I knew it."

* WITH RIMA AND ZERO *

"Come in." Zero said as he looked to see who will come inside of his room "I will be quick Zero."

"Wanna talk about Yuuki?" Zero stood up and looked at Rima "Yes."

"Why are all of you trying to make this faster then what it will be?"

"It will be?" Rima glared at him and smiled "I love her. And you and Maria know that. I just need more time. I feel weak when I am with her. Before I felt strong. I lost that feeling. It is scarying me." Zero fell to bed and Rima came next to him "People change Zero. And their realtionships too. Nothing can be as it was. She can't make you stong because she became strong. And she wants to protect you from everything she have done. Think about it Zero." Rima smiled as he looked at her. She saw him thinking about it "You know, you give alot better advices than Maria."

Rima started to laugh "I know. But right now I have to go."

"Where?" Zero stood up again.

"It doesn't matter. And you have to go somewhere too."

"Actually, I do. Rima, thank you." Zero finally smiled "Nothing."

"I had doubt in it, but they have really changed you. It suits you so much do act like this." Rima looked surprised at Zero. When did Zero think so much?

"You think so?" Zero nodded and two friends have hugged. "Let's go, dumb ass."

"Why are you calling me dumb ass?" Zero asked her as they walked out of his room "Because I am the nerd and you are... you." Rima laughed as Zero mumbled something.

* WITH ZERO AND YUUKI *

Girls have left Yuuki alone. She needed some time alone. But that time will have to wait "Yuuki." She heard Zeros deep voice calling her name. She stood up to face him, right away "Zero."

"I have to tell you something that I just realised." Zero came closer to Yuuki "What, Zero?" She just started at his eyes, lost in their space.

"I always wanted things to be like they were. Exactly as they were, not one changed thing to be there. But that wasn't posible because we have changed." He took a deep breath as Yuuki started at him, speachless.

"Our relationship changed the most because we are ready to start a new chapter of our story, a love one." She started to smile, still scared about what he will say "But I was so stuck in a past, that I couldn't see the bright future opening right infront of my eyes. I never saw you the way you are now. And now I see you, and if I had to describe you to the blind people, I would say, perfect." Yuukis smile became bigger abd bigger. Zeros eyes looked at her, having full concentration on her. She waited for him to finish what he had to say.

"I... I love you, Yuuki. More then you can ever imagine." Yuuki didn't wait one more second. She kissed him as she fufiled her fantasies. Both of them couldn't belive this was actually going on. It happened so many times in their dreams that they had no idea that it actually is real.

It is real, and this isn't the last time it will happen.

* WITH RIMA *

"Finally." Rima said as she went inside big building. Tamara and Shiki were there. She was surprised that Shiki was there. Why was he there? He had no reason to be there. And Tamara had no reason to bring him into this. This is between Rima and Tom, and Tamara is just helping. But she can't think of that right now, can she?

"Hello Mrs. Tamara, hey Shiki." Rima smiled as she hugged Tamara.

"Hello Rima. Are you exited?" Tamara asked, and she knew the answer "Yes." Tamara was happy too. She will finally get ride of Tom.

"Hey Rima." Shiki said quietly and Rima barley heard him "Why are you so shy today, Shiki?"

"I am not, I just am not in a mood for talking that's all. Anyway, you two have to go." Shiki said as their case was about to begin "Then Rima, let's go."

"Shiki you aren't coming?" Rima asked before walking away.

"I will be waiting here. Good luck." Shiki winked and Rima walked away to join Tamara. They will need luck right now.

Rima walked in big room and she saw Tom sitting in chair, looking at her, dangerously. She was paralyzed for a few seconds, but she recovered her normal self fast and went to her seat.

"Everything will be fine Rima. We are one step ahead of him, he is shocked. It will be fine." Tamara hugged Rima as Tom got pissed even more.

Few minutes passed and some people came in room. They took their seats.

"Well, let's do this quick. May you stand up." All of them stood up and looked at eachother.

"As I see, Rima Touya is putting a charge against her father, Tom Touya, for torture and lack of personal space, and is asking for deprivation of custody, is that right?" Man looked at Rima "Yes, mister. It is true."

"Mister Touya, how are you feeling about it?" Tom stepped out "I am feeling hurt. My own daugther is doing this to me. And this woman next to her is pushing her to do this. This isn't my little Rima. She is a good girl. She would never do this. She would never say those lies and put those charges if she didn't hang with son of Tamara Shiki." Tom looked pissed. Rima even found a trace of saddnes in his eyes. But she can't be like that. He is her father, but still...

"Miss Rima? What do you have to say about it?" Now it was Rimas turn to step out.

"It isn't true. I did this on my own. He tortured me for 16 years, and I won't let him do that anymore." Tom sent a death glare to Rima. "Why Rima! Why are you doing this to me!"

"Mister Tom, calm down!" Somebody stopped him from going closer to Rima. This whole situation was hurtefull for Rima.

"Miss Rima, go on."

"He would always leave me with some womens who didn't give a damn for me. He would come home late and he would always be drunk. He always yelled at me for nothing. I lived a hell with him. I was never happy. He even hit me."

"Wait, he hit you?" Good that man stopped Rima, she was about to cry. It was so hard to open up to people, especially when you don't know them.

"I didn't." Tom was furious.

"Yes you did. After that you kicked me out of house, and just when I moved on you started to call, treating that you will do something, who knows what." Rima had tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked at her in shock "I just wanna move on. Let me go!" Rima fell on her knees, hopeless. She didn't have streight to fight her dad. She couldn't do it anymore. Tamara looked at scene in shock. She never knew this side of Rima.

"I can't do this... anymore." She broke down. Tears fell from her eyes as Tamara came to hug her "I am here. Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore." Everyone looked in shock. They never saw what they saw then and there. Tom just looked at Rima, pissed. Even now, he was pissed. That he was falling. And that Tamara hugged her. That she took Rima away. She did it with her heart, warm heart that everyone saw when they looked Tamara in the eyes.

"I am calling this case done. Rima Touya is now her own guardian. And Mrs. Shiki, you be there for her when she need help." EVeryone looked at man, who was touched by scene that just happened. "Thank you. Thank you... so much." Rima stood up as a real hero and looked her dad in the eye "I am free. Finally." Tears were still falling, and Rima couldn't stop them. She didn't want to. "Thank you too Tamara." She hugged Tamara with all streight that she had.

"Mrs. Shiki, may you come here for a second. You two, mister Touya?" As they heard it, they started to walk to the man. "Go to Shiki, I will be there fast." Tamara smiled as Rima runned out of a room.

She came inside a holl and first thing that she saw was Shiki. He stood there, looking at her with worried face "Rima?" She just runned and crushed on him, hugging him tightly "Don't ask me anything. Please. Just be here." Shiki hugged her back with so many quetions, but he didn't ask her anything. He just hugged her, watching over her, so she doesn't fall. That is what he will always do.

Tamara came not so fast "Guys, I will have to go back and I will be there for awhile. You could go out and wait for me outside." Tamara smiled as Rima and Shiki looked at her. She just realised that they are a cute couple. "Fine, mom." Tamara nodded and went back inside as Shiki and Rima went outside.

Shiki and Rima were sitting on a bench "Hey Rima, may I ask what happened?" Shiki was concerned, he still didn't know did it went good or bad.

"I got what I wanted." Shiki smiled "Then why are you so deep in your thoughts?"

"Because I feel a deep hole in my heart. I found out that hole when I talked about what happened. And I don't know how to fill her up." She looked at Shiki who felt honesty in her eyes.

"I...I..." Shiki wanted to say something to make Rima fell better. But what? Nice words, advice, or maybe... his own feelings?

"GO TO HELL, YOU IDIOT!" Tamara yelled as she run out of building "Let's go, now!"

"What is going on, mom?" Shiki and Rima stood up as Tom went out of the building , furious, pissed, devastated. He came next to them, caring for just one person, Tamara.

"You are freak. You are doing this on purpuse. You don't love Rima, you just want to hurt her." Tom yelled every word.

"You are making a mistake Tom. I am doing this for J. And you are an maniac who is afraid of being alone. But you just became alone, how does it feels?" Tamara yelled back as Shiki and Rima looked shocked.

"Maybe you know. I left you once without anything, I will do it once again. Just wait, Tamara." He said her name so sweet that it drove her insane "JUST GO AWAY!" She sat on a bench as Tom walked away.

Now Tamaras eyes were full of tears "Why is this happening?"

"Mom, what is going on?" Shiki and Rima came next to Tamara "Tamara?"

"I... he is just an bastard. Why does he have such a control over my emotions?" Shiki and Rima looked at eachother "What do you mean by that Tamara?"

"And what did he mean by 'I left you once without anything. I will do it once again?', huh mom?" They were next to her when Tamara started to cry hard. She couldn't stop herself "You didn't hook up, did you?" Shiki looked wiredly at his mom when he asked her that.

"NO! Our story is so much complicated."

"And who is J?" Rima asked a question, not knowing what answer she will get.

"Listen, I will explain you everything. When I was your age I had a best friend. We were really close." Rima and Shiki were waiting for the end "And?"

"Her name was Jenna." Rima was paralyzed "Was that Jenna my mother?" Shiki looked confused at both of them.

"Yes." Rima didn't belive that she just heard that. Her mom and Shikis mom were best friends. As I said, we were like sisters, then we met Tom." Of course Tom had something to do with them.

"Jenna fell for Tom right away, but I never liked him. The biggest problem is that I started my model agency in the same time as he did. Jenna, school beauty, was my model. She loved the camera, and camera loved her." That remimnded Shiki of Rima. "That was ok with Tom for first year. Then job became serious and I was in a better position than him. Because of Jenna, of course."

"And Tom wanted Jenna to be a part of his agency." Shiki finished.

"Yes. The problem was that we all knew that it will change or ruin our friendship. I decided to let her choose, with no anger. Tom used that against me and Jenna changed agency." Rima looked sad at Tamara when Tamara started to cry again.

"Tom used that again, and overexoposed her, telling that I was that bad that she runned away from me. That ruined my agency, and my friendship with Jenna. It ruined me. I was crying for a days, feeling like there is no way out." Rima felt bad for Tamara as Shiki hugged his mom, finally knowing how much she suffered.

"Then Shikis dad came. He helped me, because of him I found a way out again. I was on top again. And Tom didn't like that, mostly because Jenna was pregnant." Rima and Shiki smiled when they found Rima in a whole story. "But wait, Shiki is older than me?" Rima asked confused.

"I was pregnant too. I forgot to mention." They laughed again. But just a little.

"Anyway, all of his frustrations he took out on Jenna. My poor friend, she took it all because of the fact that she loved him. No one knew that all of the presure she felt would kill her in the end." Rimas head was down. "She died when she give a birth to you, because of big preasure that her body felt. It was all because of him." Rima looked at her "He always told me it was because of me?"

"It wasn't. It was because of everything that he did. But he blaimed everyone. He blaimed you and me mostly. You because you were born that day, and me, because he already hated me. Because of my bond that I had with Jenna. Because of his denial, he always tried to ruin me. When Shiki had three years, we didn't have a place to live. That was the biggest fall of ours, and he had to do something with him. He played dirty and almost ruined my family."

"That is when dad started to do a dirty job so he would bring us to the top again? Or better said, to keep us alive?" Everyone had tears in their eyes "Yes. And because of that he was killed."

Rima hugged Shiki and Shiki hugged her back, again. Knowing all of this was hard for them.

"All that happened was because of him. We hate eachother because we lost all because of him. I...I" Tamara started to cry. "The most painful thing is that he used her to destroy me, and she was so innocent. It... wasn't fair." Shiki looked at Rima, she was red from tears. "Now, we better go. It will be the best. We have to sleep, or calm down so we could be better tomorrow. My little boy has a photoshoot tomorrow."

"Yes, he does. Now if you don't mind, I will go on a walk. I have to clear my mind. Ok?"

"Ok Rima. See you tomorrow." Rima said goodbye and went for a walk.

She thought about everything. How her dad ruined her mom, Shikis parents, even Shiki himself, her. Everyone. She remembered all of the painful moments. She remembered all of the things that people talked about her mom, how beautiful and good she was. And unlucky to meet Tom. It was all true.

As she came into her apartment, she went to take a shower. Shower washed away her tears, but not a pain that she felt.

She tought about everything the rest of the day. Whole night. Only happy thing that happened was that Yuuki and Zero were finally together. She is Yuukis hero now. Girls asked her to go to party, but she didn't want to. She had more important things to to. To think of what she will do now. And she had a perfect plan. It was time for scars to heal. But only after Saturday is over.

**This is it for this chapter. I wanted to explore this Tom/Tamara situation a little bit and to finally get Yuuki and Zero together. And for ShiMa, you will have to wait a little more. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED NEXT WEEKEND. **

**Fact for next chapter: Rimas dream can be true, only if she wants that.  
**

**FOR ABOUT WHAT I WROTE AT THE BEGGINING- I want to ask you something. Should I involve an OC to a story?**

**Answer my question and please review. 3  
**


	11. All the feelings out

**I want to thank Alliana2312, onceuponaprincess16, Xx4tuneCookieXx, Demonic Angel 7, KUKAIxAMU for reviewing chapter 10.**

It was ten in the morning. And Rima was walking slowly, while wind was playing with her hair. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking about her mother, Tamara and Tom. How could that friendhip be ruined because of some man? It didn't make sense at all. But she will talk to Tamara and Shiki about this. She was infront of agency, getting ready to find out something more about whole situation. She went inside Tamaras office, but Tamara wasn't there. Shiki was.

"Hey." Shiki winked. She saw he felt a little odd.

"Hey Shiki. Is your mom here?" Rima came next to him and sat in the chair next to his "No, she is on a plane for Paris, she has a metting." Shiki smiled while he answered Rima.

"I wanted to ask her something. But nevermind." Rima smiled back to Shiki.

"Maybe I can help you?" Shiki raised his eyebrow "I wanna know more about our moms friendship."

"Well, than this is your lucky day. I talked all night about that. Let's say I was curious too." Rima girnned "Well?"

* FLASHBACK TOLD FROM SHIKIS VIEW *

"Mom, why don't you tell me more about you and Jenna?" Shiki asked as he stood next to his mom. Tamara was getting ready for her trip. She was going with Sarah to Paris. Sarah was doing her fisrt international photoshoot.

"Well, fine son." Tamara signed as she lyed on the couch "So?"

"We meet at the model show. She was competitor and I was looking around because I wanted to do some photos. My mom bought me my first camera. We meet and we started to hang out pretty fast. We were totally different. I was fiesty, always mad and cold to almost everyone. She, on the other side was kind, cute and shy. She was confident only when she was posing for camera. She would turn into doll ready to transform into whatever I wanted her to. We were best friends, the most known in school. She gave me confidence to make my own model agency, and I convinced her to be my main model." Tamara smiled as tears stained her cheeks. Shiki was just smiling as he listened to his moms story. Rima was nothing like Jenna. "Go on."

"Well, you kinda know the rest of the story. Our story wasn't big, but it is pretty strong and has alot of memories in it." Shiki hugged Tamara, who was sad because of remembering her past with Jenna.

* FLASHBACK END *

"That is it? I tought it would be some damn long story, but our moms knows how to surprise us." Shiki said as he looked to see Rimas reaction.

"I couldn't agree more. Anyway, thank you for telling me that. I gotta go now. I will go and see girls. We haven't seen eachother since Ruka, Maria and I conforted Yuuki." Rima smiled as she kissed Shiki on the cheek. Kissed. Shiki. On. The. Cheek.

Shiki was red from Rimas action. Rima looked at him and smiled when she saw what happened "Shiki are you red?" Shiki had to make some excuse now "Well, I am not used on some girls kissing me." Rima started to laugh "Sorry, my bad."

Shiki felt like a bag full of stones fell from his back. He got away. But as Rima walked away he realised that me must make a move soon or she will get away from him.

As he walked out he felt his phone vibrate. It was Aido "Hey dude, wanna come and play 'Virtual Tennis'?"

"Fine Aido. Me you and Kain?" Shiki felt Aidos smirk. Anyone who knew Aido would knew when he was smirking. "You, me, Kain and Zero."

"Hahaha, fine. See you soon idiot."

"See you dude." Shiki finished his conversation as he left the buliding.

* AT AIDOS *

"Hey Shiki, why are you so slow? You needed whole hour to come here. We played one-on-one few times?" Aido yelled as Shiki came inside his room "Sorry, I had to eat something. You and Kain aren't the best when it comes to making some food or letting us eat at all." Shiki smirked as Kain and Aido started to attack him "Hey guys, calm down." Zero said looking coldly at them.

"Oooh and you, how it is with Yuuki? I heard you two got together." Kain smirked as Shiki and Aido looked at Zero.

"We are fine. How would we be? We are together for one day. What could go wrong so fast?"

"You are right. But still, from friends to lovers, isn't it awkward?" Kain asked one more question as Aido smirked. Shiki felt it will be bad. "Shiki will know soon too, when he get his idotic mind together and tell Rima how he feels." Zero looked confused at Aido.

"Why do you turn every story to be about us. I like Rima, so what? I will tell her whenever I want to." Aido started to mumble something. "Guys, forgot about Zero?" Kain pointed at shocked Zero smirking at Shiki.

"OMG. Zero please don't tell Rima 'bout this. I will tell her soon, just don't tell her. Please." Shiki came next to Zero as guys started to laugh. "You are insane Shiki. Acting like that. It isn't normal for one man." Kain rolled his eyes at Aidos statement.

"Whatever, just Zero don't tell Rima about this."

"I won't. But you better do, because if Rima likes you, she will lose her interest soon. I am not some good friend of hers, but I know that, and as future friend of yours, I will tell you that much." Shiki smirked as Zero sent him an glare. "Fine. Thanks Zero."

"Fine dudes, let's move on to playing 'Virtual Tennis'." Aido yelled as he fell on lazy bag. "I will beat your ass Aido Watch out." Shiki smirked.

"You wish." As Aido yelled again, battle begun.

* AT RUKAS *

"How are my favourtite couples?" Rima asked as girls stopped laughing about some of Yuukis silly faces.

"Me and Aido are doing great. I never knew he was so romantic. We went on a date and he bought me 15 roses." Yuuki started to squel "That is great girl. I told you he is loyal and romantic. And to answer you Rima, Kain asked me yesterday to go with him on a weekend trip on the beggining of May. I, of course, said yes." Ruka gigled remembering that scene.

But the most important was new love relationship of Yuuki and Zero. "Well, we are great. We didn't have time for anything to go wrong. But I hope things will stay like this. I don't need better or worse." Yuuki smiled as girls squeled.

"And when will you and Shiki get together Rima?" Ruka started to tease her best friend. "It isn't funny anymore, Ruka. It really isn't." Rima was aslmost lost in her thoughts. She looked like someone druged her.

"Why? Thinking it may be true?" Maria smiled and looked at Rima. "No. We are close friends. Just don't make fun of me because I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't feel butterflyes?" Yuuki asked "You don't get exited every time you see special someone? You don't care about some male a little more than you do care for Shiki and Zero?" Rima got totally lost in her thoughts. Yuuki said everything she didn't want to hear. She always felt wired around Shiki, she cared about his opinion. He helped her, he saved her. She even felt butterflyes. But there is no way that she has a crush on Shiki. Or is the truth different?

"The right question is if Rima has someone who she opened up to? Who she felt connected to." Maria looked at Rima as she looked all of them.

"Rima, be honest. Not with us, but with you. Do you like ANYONE?" Ruka held Rimas hand because she knew Rima didn't want to open up so easly.

"I... I may do." She looked at Ruka, kinda sadly, kinda confused. "So, it is Shiki after all?" Rima slightly nodded as girls started to squel, jet again.

"You have to tell him Rima. I bet that he has you on his radar. He would never do things that he did for you if he didn't feel some butterflyes." Yuuki smiled. "Yes Rima. When you opened up, I bet he saw the real you. And that he likes you." Maria winked.

"And the most importantly, he hangs out with you more than with me. He let you in. And Tamara did too. That isn't because of who you pretend to be, it is because of who you are." Ruka smiled feeling relived that this story isn't over.

"That doesn't mean I am going to change." Rima glared at Ruka.

"Because you still don't have enough confidence to get out of your comfort zone. If you get Shiki to tell you everything that he feels, I bet you would be ready to step up and change, if for nothing else, but to save your man. Buys in a relationship are sometimes even more popular than single people." Ruka winked as Rima glared at her once again. "Shiki doesn't like them."

"Because he likes you, Rima. I bet he fell for you the day he saw you on your photoshoot." Rima smiled as she remembered that day. It was so magical. She enjoyed doing it. Then she grew sad. As much as she tought about it, it teared her apart that that feeling was gone. Why is it gone?

Are at the end of the day, all of them right?

Is it time to open up completley?

Is it time to get free?

"Girls, I have to go to get a walk. I feel dizzy."

"We get it. You have to clear your mind. You go girl!" Girls hugged and Rima walked away.

"I know I ask too much, but Ruka, will they have a happy ending?" Yuuki asked looking at the girls.

"I am curious too. What do you think Ruka?" Maria looked at Ruka too.

"I don't know about the end, but they will have something happy in their relationship." Ruka giggled as girls started talking. About boys, duh.

* WITH RIMA *

Rima thought about it, for about million times, and everytime it looked like it was the right things to do. It was the right start.

Rima signed slowly, taking her time. After that she knocked on the door. One second, two, three, and the door opened.

"Rima, what are you doing here? It is twilight." Shiki asked looking at her.

"I, I thought about it, and I have to talk to you. You are the only one that I can talk to, actually." Rima sent Shiki a weak smile and Shiki responded doing the same "Come inside."

Rima came inside Shikis living room. It was a huge room decorated with alot of style. "Sit Rima. Do you want something to drink?" Shiki asked kindly.

"No, but thanks. Just sit here, I really need to talk, or I will change my mind." Rima signed again remembering what she wanted to say to Shiki. Shiki did what Rima said to him. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Shikis heartbeat started to get faster and faster, expecting the best.

"I... I am totally lost right now, Shiki." Shiki didn't expect that answer coming. And he didn't understand it. "Rima, what do you mean by that?" He knew that this convesation was the thing that he and Ruka wanted. They never gave up on opening Rima and getting her out of her confort zone.

"I don't know what I am. I have no idea. Not one bit. I never... I never wanted to be like this. To feel like this. To act like this." Rima hugged her knees as she talked. She was getting ready to open her soul completley, to let it all be said. Her dreams, her memories, everything. Her past was the only thing that Rima has said to someone before.

"I still don't get it. Tell me everything about it." Shiki started to get closer to Rima.

"When I was younger, my dad used to tell me stories about my mom. How beautiful and good she was. I remember that one talk. He told me that she has good, too good for this world, and that her beauty was used by everyone. But that didn't make her less beautiful. That made her ill. Because she never told anyone her pain. Because everyone expected to be a doll." Rima hugged her knees tigther. She started to sob when she remembered that conversation.

Shiki looked at Rima, finally being herself. She never looked more beautiful to him, or more sad. And he couldn't do anything, but hug her. He hugged her for every time she cried. He hugged her tighter than anyone before. "Rima, don't stop. Let it all out." Rima sobbed few more times than she started to speak again.

"I wanted to be like my mom. To give my dad what I took away from him. To give to a whole world what I took away from it. I always wished to be beautiful, kind, cherefull, smart, and to never give pain to anyone. To be there for everyone, to help to everyone. But insted of that, I became cold, selfish, unkind nerd who has no social life. Who is never happy and always cruel." Rima broke down, huggin' Shikis hands that were still around her, not letting her fall.

Everything was silent for a little while. Rima was crying her eyes out while Shiki hugged her even more tightly now. "Rima, who told you that you are like that? You were like that, but you changed. You are more friendly, unselfish girl on a beggining of her social life. And your beauty is enough to make everyone fall on their knees. So whatever you think of yourself, remember you are beautiful, and that everything comes with a little bit of a work. And when I say that you are beautiful, I mean that there is a beautiful person inside of you, waiting to be seen and waiting to come out." Rima looked at Shiki with her big blue eyes feeling his honesty coming out of his eyes, words, everything. She saw Shikis tenth layer, that amazed her, once again.

"Now, why don't you calm down and come on your work tomorow. And I have an idea right now. But you must calm down. If you need it to, I will hug you as much as you need." Rima hugged his arms once again.

"Thank you Shiki."

Shiki got hit by truth. They are together, as two souls getting to eachothers hearts. That was all that mattered, and everything would come after.

* AT SCHOOL *

It was 6th class and guys had history. They weren't listening, as usual. They were talking about everything that actually didn't involve history.

"Shiki Senri, chairman wants to see you." Everyone were looking at Shiki. "Shiki Senri, go to chairman, may you?" history teacher was nice, that is why everyone didn't care about his class.

Shiki came inside chairmans office just to see his mother sitting next to chairman. "Mother?" Shiki closed the door as Tamara stood up "When did you return?"

"I returned 2 hours ago. I saw the message and I came here as soon as possible. What is going on?" Chairman just looked at Shiki family, not interested at all.

"Let's take a walk. I will explain it all." Tamara nodded and turned to face chairman "Thank you, chairman."

"No problem." He didn't even look at Tamara. He was a wired man.

Tamara and Shiki were outside. "So, what do you want to talk about, Shiki?" His mother faced him with her serious face.

"Rima visited me last night. She said some pretty interesting things to me about her mom and about her feelings."

"So, what Rima said?" Shiki signed. "She said that she wanted to be like her mother, but she never feels like her and she feels lost. I really don't know how to help her."

"I get it. And I get why she acts like that. Nobody would be able to feel confident with her past. Anyway, I think I know what your plan is, Senri, but may you let me do this. Just come to work and don't do anything." The bell rang and in a few moments, tons of teens were walking out of the school.

"Mom, you know I have a bascketball practise, right?"

"Fine, Senri, I will leave you alone. Good luck, and don't do anything reckless." Tamara winked as Shiki rolled his eyes "Fine, mom. Bye."

* AT THE AGENCY *

Rima was walking inside the building when everyone started to stare at her. She felt a little awkward, but not so much, because she didn't even look at the people that didn't matter.

But when she went inside the main room, she felt different. There were tons of paparazzis and photographs and in the middle of it were Tamara and Shiki who were now looking at Rima. Tamara came fast to her "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Tamara?" Rima smiled as Shiki came closer.

"I will need you to do me a photoshoot."

"What? Why? Someone didn't show up?" Rima asked as Shiki rolled his eyes. "No silly. I told you I will help you, and I will."

"Actually, I will, by making you my female main model." Tamara said it slowly Shiki walked away. He was too smart to know that he shouldn't stay next to Rima. His mom will calm her down.

"Why? I don't get it?"

"You wanted to be like your mom, right? She formed her perosnality mostly when she became main model. And you will understand your mom better, so you will know what you wanna do. Now you are trying something you know nothing about." Rima looked at Tamara as she winked at her. "Will you?"

Rima stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about the offer. "I will." Rima smiled as she started walking towards changing room.

"Please, over here." Tamara stood up and faced the paparazzies.

"I wanted to tell you an big announcment, as you all know. That is the news that we have a new main female model. Her name is Rima Touya, daughter of our ex-main model Jenna Touya." Rima stepped out, stooding next to Tamara.

From the crowd could be heard small rumors. Something like "Isn't she Tom Touyas daughter?" or "What is she doing here with her?" or even "Didn't Tamara and Jenna get into a fight when Jenna changed modeling agency?"

Tamara felt sick from all of the comments. Rima did too. "My name is Rima Touya. I am the daughter of Jenna and Tom Touya. Things got like this, and I am next to moms best friend, Tamara, and I will be her new main model. Any questions?" In a minute, Rima knew what to do. Everything klicked in her head. She needed this, and she also wanted this.

"Why aren't you at your dads agency?" Rima almost smirked at that question. Paparazzis felt a little scared from all of the sudden confinence that Rima got. "Simply, this agency is better." Everyone gasped at that answer "I am sorry, but I have to do a shooting right now. Exuse me." Rima gave a smile to the paparazzis and walked towards the photgrapher.

Shiki looked at the scene from behing, and he never felt so proud.

Rima finished her shooting fast. First person that she wanted to see was Shiki, of course. "Shiki?"

"Hey Rima. You did awesome job. You wil be awesome in future, I am sure." Rima smiled and shyly put her head a little lower than usuall.

"Thank you. For everything. For your support and for this. This is what I need."

"This is who you are, and who are you meant to be." Rima looked at Shikis eyes as he smiled, kindly.

"Shiki, your shooting is starting. Go." Tamara yelled at her son.

"Fine mom." Shiki winked at Rima and went to do his part of the job. Tamara walked slowly towards Rima.

"You did an awesome job there girl. I am proud of you."

"I am proud of myself too. And I have to thank you for a chance."

"It is nothing. But I can't say that for your and Shiki relationship." Tamara smirked.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Rima played little innocent girl. It reminded Tamara of Jenna.

"I see the way you guys look at eachother. You like him, don't you?" Tamara glared at Rima.

"I... I...I don't." She was soo bad liar.

"Rima, you are bad liar. Now, tell the truth. Maybe you are ashamed, but still I am his mother, and I couldn't be more pround to have you for his girlfriend. I am telling you this as a friend but mostly as a mother."

"Fine. I like him, you won. But how could I help myself? Shiki is good, funny, model and good dammit hot. Let's not lie." Tamara and Rima started to laugh as stong as they could. Rima was already red and feeling a little odd for talking like that, but it was the truth.

"Mom." Rima and Tamara looked at Shiki.

"I don't have a shooting. What were you laughing about?" Rima and Tamara looked at eachother "Nothing important."

"Fine. Rima, are we going?" Shiki smiled as he asked Rima. "Let's go." Shiki and Rima walked out as Tamara started to laugh again.

Rima and Shiki were talking about everything and nothing. As they walked slowly they came to Rimas apartment.

"So, I gotta go. I will see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. See ya." Rima started to walk away. Shiki looked around, once, twice. Then he came fast next to Rima "Rima!"

Rima turned around slowly to face Shiki. "Yes?"

"T... Thank you for a... compliment. I think it is time to return it back to you." As he said that, horemones started to work. Shiki didn't hesitate, he just did it, not wanting a second to pass. He simply kissed Rima.

Their heads started to spin. They got out of oxygen, but they didn't stop the kiss. It felt too good. Rima felt Shiki smile against her lips. But then she felt water slowly falling from the sky. The rain started.

Shiki and Rima slowly broke the kiss and looked at the sky. Then realisation hit them. Two best friends, hidden lovers just kissed.

"Shiki, I... I... I... You... What... h..."

"Rima, I... didn't want it to happen this way." Shiki tried to hold Rimas hand, she just jerked away. "Not... n... stop." She looked him in the eyes, completley scared.

"What are you trying to say?" Shiki tried to make a conversation. But it was impossible. It was too soon.

"I, gotta go. To... tomorrow." Rima just runned away. She could never open up enough to do this so soon, so easy and so unpredictable.

Rain started to fall harder, and it didn't wash the pain in Shikis eyes. He couldn't understand what went wrong. She said all of what she said, so why...? He felt like he was in the wrong path right now. The only thing he could do is walk away.

He went home sad, confused, feeling wired and with a cold.

**Finally the kiss. But what actually happened in their minds you will find out next time. Next chapter will be published next Saturday. And also, next Saturday will be published first chapter of my storry 'Summer Dance', also ShiMa story. You can see the summary on my profile. Tell me how you feel about it, please.**

**And about the OC, I am not sure will I invole an here, because there will be one in 'Summer Dance'.  
**

**Fact for the next chapter: White party is here!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you did, review. :D  
**


	12. White as love

**Finally, next chapter. I want to thank to everyone who are reviewing this story. **

**SOME OF INFOS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy :D  
**

It was friday after school, and thigs were awkward, but no one was brave enough to try to see it. Or could.

Poor Shiki, Rima ran away from him and to make things worse, he got sick. He wasn't in school since that day. And Rima didn't tell anyone about what happened. So everything was uncovered. Of course, until Aido decided to go and visit Shiki. Shiki didn't want anyone to come, but today Tamara and Shiki gave up.

"All right! Are we ready to go?" Aido yelled to the group that and everyone were sitting, bored.

"Not me." Rima said as she got up and prepeared to leave. "Why not? Shiki will be sad, you two are friends, right?" Kain asked as he came next to Rima.

"I don't feel good. Tell Shiki that I am sorry, but I must go now. And also, I must go to agency to talk to Tamara." Rima smiled, covering true reason. "Fine, we will tell Shiki. We will see you." Rima started to walk away as group looked wiredly at her. No one belived her.

"I will go and see what is really wrong, ok?" Ruka smiled before group started to walk away. "Why? She is fine, how much I see." Yuuki and Aido smirked as they told that at the same time. "It is because you don't know her well." Zero looked at them and smiled when he saw their faces. "Go Ruka. And I must tell you before you leave, I think that it has something to do with Shiki." Maria smiled at Ruka as she walked away.

"I don't get it? How do you know what is wrong with who and when?" Kain asked, looking at Maria and Zero. "We are close friends, it is easy." Zero responded, feeling bored.

"Fine, now let's go to Shikis house. He isn't pleased that we will visit him, so we don't want to be late." Aido said as he started to walk away. Everyone just followed him.

* WITH RIMA *

Rima felt wired. She didn't understand her own feelings. Thank God she didn't have to go to Shikis. She will have to thank to Tamara too, but only when they finish their talk. Tamara sounded serious, so Rima didn't want to take it to be an easy talk. She got lost in her thoughts so much that she didn't see Ruka coming behind her. "Rima?"

Rima got scared and quicly turned around. "OMG Ruka, you scared me! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kain, Maria and the rest of the group?" Rima said as she slowly started to calm down. "I think there is something more important to talk about, right?" Ruka glared at Rima.

"What?"

"Don't try to fool me Rima. What is going on? You are acting wired since Shiki stopped coming to school?" Rima signed "Why are you getting involved into this, Ruka?"

"Because you and Shiki are my friends, and whatever is happening I want to help you get throught it." Ruka smiled. Rima understood why she wasn't mad at Ruka. Because when she acts like a bitch, that means she cares, and when she acts like an angel, that means that she is getting some acion. "Fine. Me and Shiki kinda... kissed." Rukas smile started to disappear and shock became visible "What?"

"You heard me Ruka, I know it." Rima rolled her eyes. Now comes the hard part. "But why are you avoiding him? Don't tell me that you will feeli awkward because of us?" Ruka smirked thinking about a scene. "Not because of you, because of him."

"Why him?"

"Because I ran away after the kiss." One, two, three...

"ARE YOU INSANE? Why did you do that?" Rukas eyes were wide open. And she was pissed, alot.

"I... don't know." Ruka started to glare at Rima.

"I don't get it, you like him. Why the hell you ran away!? And no stupid exuses." Rima signed again. She gelt uneasy.

"I really don't know. I just... wasn't prepeared. I... don't know." Ruka was staring at Rima. Nobody understood the situation right now. They looked at eachother, feeling down. What the hell was going on? "Rima, let me ask you onw more thing."

"Ask Ruka." Rima and Ruka sat on the bench next to them. "Do you see Shiki as something more than a crush?"

Question shocked Rima. "What? Explain Ruka."

"Maybe you just don't want to lose Shiki as a friend. You are stuck in a friendzone, and you don't want to get out, hm?" Rimas eyes were bigger than usuall. "Am I that easy to read? And if that is true, why don't I understand myself?"

"Because you don't even understand your stuation, I guess. That means that something is missing. And that is it."

"You mean Shiki? As a lover?" Ruka started to smiled as Rima understood what Ruka meant. "How do you read me so easyyy?"

"It is simple. I am good at that. As you are good in modeling, I am in pshyhology." Ruka smiled, innocently and smartly.

"Well, what should I do?"

"Fisrt, I think you should go and meet Tamara. You said you have to meet her?" Rima started to panic "Oh nooo!"

"And don't worry, I will talk t Shiki and see what will be your next move." Ruka winked "Please don't tell anyone?" Ruka slowly nodded and they started to say goodbye, for now.

* WITH TAMARA *

"Rima, you are late." Tamara said, still smiling. "Yes, I know, I am sorry. I talked to Ruka 'bout something and I didn't thimk about time."

"It is alright. Now, what I wanted to ask you is will you go to the white party tomorrow night?" Rima looked wiredly at Tamara "Are you serious?"

"I am. I have an ticket for you, and Shiki has tickets for the rest of your group."

"Shiki? Isn't he sick?" Tamara started to laugh. "He? No, he just didn't want to go to the school. He is fine since Thursday." Well, that wasn't so long ago, but still...

Rima felt her phone vibrate. "Sorry Tamara, it's Ruka."

Rima started to laugh when she read the text. 'We are at Shikis, he gave us tickets for tomorrow. He said you have one. I think you will understand the plan.' "Sorry Tamara, I just have to answer her." Tamara smiled "It is fine."

'No, plan is wrong. How can we talk when so many people are around?' She was afraid of Rukas answer. 'Talking?' She was thinking answer will be like this.

'I can't Ruka. I will need to talk to him first. I can't make him my lover before we are clear about our friend zone.'

'What? You must get out.' "Rima, what is going on?"

"I am sorry, I just am really confused." Rima had her head down. At the end of the everything, is Shiki lover something she wanted more than Shiki friend? It may ruin their relationship.

"I don't know what are you thinking about, but if you aren't sure, check it out first."

"And what if I can't check it out?" Rima looked sad at Tamara.

"Tell me something more?" Tamara saw the despertation in Rimas eyes. "I am torn beetwen my instincts and between my heart."

"Well, who do you trust more? That is all I can ask you. when the time is right, you may change your mind." Rima got the poing. "Thank you, I think I know what should I do. I will go and do some shoots now."

"Fine Rima. And will you be tomorrow at party?" Rima sligtly nodded. "And Rima, listen to yourself. Heart or instinct, it is up to you. If something is worth it, you will have a chance to make it right if you are wrong." Tamara and Rima smiled at eachother as Rima walked out of the office.

Ruka got a text few minutes after. 'Sorry Ruka, but things will stay like this. I can't risk to lose my friendship with Shiki over some crush, that will pass by. See you tomorrow.'

She was so damn disappointed.

* AT SHIKIS *

"Hey idiot, how are you?" Aido said as everyone greeted Shiki who was sitting in his bed. "I am great. What happened in school when I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Rimas fans are active again and we are ignoring them. What happened to you?" Kain said.

"I was at the rain to much and I got cold. Anyway I have big news for you." Everyone started at Shiki, waiting for what will happen. "I have a ticket for everyone for tomorrows party in white. And we are going." He told them as he showed them tickets. Everyone grabbed their until Shiki had his in his hand. "Is that yours?" Maria asked, counting tickets all over again. "Yes, why?"

"What about Rima?" Ruka told Marias thought.

"She will get her own. My mom will give one to her." Shiki smiled with saddness in his eyes. No one understood what was happening. First Rima then Shiki. Ruka stood up. "I will go and make us drinks. Your mom is working, right?"

"Yes. Thanks Ruka." Ruka smiled, kinda fakely, and went to kitchen.

"Well Shiki, what is going on between you and Rima? Everyone knows about your crush and you can tell us everything." Aido smirked as everyone got more concetrated in what Shiki will say.

"Nothing. Actually we will stay just friends, I think." Everyone were shocked. If they needed proof that something was wrong, that was it.

"Wait, what is going on?" Yuuki asked the question that everyone wanted to ask him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Rima is a little wired since she became the main model or better said since you became sick."

"And now you are telling us something like that. Something must be wrong." Kain said and Maria finished his thoughts. "Nothing is wrong, just I don't think she feels the same way I do."

"Well, I, as her good friend, think she does. And that alot." Yuuki jumped and yelled outta nowhere. Everyone looked at her as she became more and more silent.

Yuuki, Maria and Ruka had a deal not to tell Shiki or Rima how the another one feels. They want to play fair. And this may be the end of that plan. "Well, I am sure she doesn't. And I know her way better than you."

Maria got annoyed. "Well, she wouldn't tell you that she liked you. Duh." Maria was never bored. It was wired and a little scary. "She is honest and she would tell me if something is wrong." Shiki was getting into argue with girls. "All right, stop." Kain said and Aido repeated it.

"No I won't. He is idiot if he thinks that she would tell him." Maria told to guys. "And..." Yuuki wanted to say something, but...

"Shiki is right. I think she feels nothing for him." Ruka told to everyone with phone in her hand. Maria and Yuuki sent her glares and she sent them even bigger one.

"Thank you for understanding." Shiki signed, disappointed. Ruka had no idea how sad she made Shiki.

"Well, we have to make her love him." Aido said, thinking of a plan.

"It won't be that hard, right? She speands alot of time with Shiki." Kain told to the group with worried face.

"I don't know. Can you just go home now? I am tired. See you tomorrow at the party, fine?" Shiki said, slightly depressed. Everyone greeted Shiki and went home, not knowing what actually happened and what they should do.

* TOMORROW AT RIMAS, RUKA AND RIMA ARE GETTING READY *

"So, why Yuuki and Maria didn't come?" Rima said as Ruka was putting make-up on Rima. They acted like no text was sent yesterday. "Maria has to work until kinda now, and Yuuki is with her dad somewhere."

"Oooh, I understand. Anyway, what is the plan?"

"We are going to meet the rest of the group near the enterance. I heard about some Yuukis plans to speand a night with Zero, you know, separeted from the rest of the group. And Kain told me that the rest of us will have a special place to sit." Rima started to smile. Then she remembered that Shiki will be there too. Her smile started to dissapear. "Rima what will you do about Shiki?" Ruka glared at Rima. "I don't know. I really don't know anything exept that I won't be with him."

"Why not? You like him, and he wouldn't kiss you if he didn't like you too." Rima looked at Ruka. "You told it yourself. I see Shiki just as a crush and I don't want to lose the realitonship we have now. I don't want to lose him as a friend." Ruka couldn't stop glaring at Rima "So what?"

"What so what? I don't want him gone? If we are friends than I won't be afraid of losing him or breaking up with him."

"What are you talking about? Once kiss happenes, you lost your friendship. Or be with him as a lover or you will stay without him!"

"I won't. I sure won't."

"Yes you will, you are just too blind to see it." Rima and Ruka continued their argue. "And besides, you have to finish your transition of being shy and insecure to being confident and yourself. Rima, you must listen to your heart." Rima was totally confused.

"But Tamara told me that I can choose insincts or heart and that if it is worth is I will have a chance to make it right." Ruka started to shake her head. "That is wrong. If it is worth it, you can't play with it. One chance, that is all you have if you want it to be real."

"I don't belive you! Tamara is the right one, Tamara!" Ruka couldn't belive what happened right now. She was pissed. "Think what you want, but watch out. When you realise the truth he may not be there. Don't play with love. And I will go now. Think about it Rima." As she said that, Ruka walked away.

Rima sat there, thinking and being afraid. She was afraid of losing Shiki, and know Ruka. Who is right? Should she follow instinct or heart?

* AT THE WHITE PARTY *

Everyone were already inside, exept Shiki. He was late, even at the party.

"Well, we will go now and have some time alone." Yuuki and Zero said. "How can you have some time alone with this much people?" Everyone started to laugh as Yuuki and Zero walked away.

"Well what will we do?" Kain asked as everyone were looking at what was around them. Everyone were in white. It was funny and scary. Then they saw familiar face coming next to them "Shiki, you are late!" Maria yelled as he greeted them.

In that moment, Rimas heart skiped a beat. She still didn't know what she had to do. And Shiki heart did the same. But still, after what Ruka said, he felt down.

"Hey." One shy 'hey' was all they said to eachother. It felt ever wireder to everyone else.

Night was passing so fast. Group was dancing, singing, enjoying the night. But still... things were too awkward to have maximum fun. And they will do something about it. They must to.

Time was going even faster. Little by little, couples were getting even more and more distant from Rima and Shiki, and whenever they came a little closer, thing would be even awkwarder. They didn't even talk to eachother. It was wired.

It was half of the night, and Ruka finally had the courage to say to everyone what happened and why are Shiki and Rima ignoring eachother. They weren't surprised, they just had to think of a plan. And they had one.

They came closer to Shiki and Rima and they felt the tension. It had so much tension that they were so far away. They didn't even look at eachother and were few feets away. Enough to not let Shiki or Rima hear eachother.

"Hey Shiki I know what happened." Aido said as he came next to Shiki "What are you talking about?"

"I know you kissed Rima. And I know she ran away." Shikis head fell down. "But I think that what you should do is talk to her. She should know that you like her and that you want to be with her." Aido was trying to convince Shiki to do it. "No way. I tried, that is it." They argued for few minutes and Aido gave up. "Whatever, but don't blame me when you lose her." Aido said that and turned around. Shiki felt something wired when Aido said 'lose her.'

Was Shiki too afraid? Should he tell Rima? His mind was killing him.

Rima was dancing a little bit away from Shiki. Maria came next to her "I know what you did to Shiki." Rima instantly rolled her eyes. "So what?" Maria knew this was the only chance. "So what? You may broke his heart and you think about being friends with him?" Maria had to yell because noise was too big. "Yes, I do. And you can't make me think otherwise."

"Whatever, but Rima, you will lose Shiki." Maria said, now being honest and concerned. "I won't. Tamara said..."

"Tamara said this, Tamara said that! Does Tamara know that you were talking about her own son? And he isn't a puppet, his patience has limites. And he fels so down you don't even understand!" Maria thought she said to much. She had no time to make it right because Rima walked away.

"Ruka! What the hell you did!" Rima yelled mostly because she was pissed. "I did what?"

"Told everyone what happened! I didn't ask you for that. Come on, fix that. My head is going to blow to pieces!" Ruka started to smirk "Because of us or because of your insecuruty?" Rima looked shocked at Ruka as Shiki came, pissed. "How the hell do you know what happened between me and Rima?" He didn't see Rima, of course. "I think you two should talk about it." Ruka smirked and went next to Kain. They joined Maria and Aido and Yuuki and Zero. Everything was up to them.

"All right, Rima." Shiki said, a little scared of this conversation. "What Shiki?"

"What is going throught your head?" Shiki tried to make it as good as posbile. "How to escape this talk." She was sure to follow what Tamara said. To follow her instincts.

"What? How do you mean to escape this conversation? Rima what are you thinking about?" Shiki had enough of this game of friends. "I kissed you and you are acting like this?! Why?" Rima got a little scared. "I... Shiki I..."

"What?" Shiki felt anger in his veins as Rima said: "I want us to be friends. I need you as my friend."

"And don't you understand what I need? I need you Rima." Shiki didn't care about what will happen, if she will reject him again. He just had to do it. "The scent of your hair, your soft arms, your beautifl lips. I need you Rima. As my lover, not as a friend. That is because..." That was it, no backing down... "Because I love you. I love you soo much it hurts. I love you the way you are, and I need you like that. And I can't stand being your friend." He waited a second as Rima looked shocked at him.

"This is it. We can't be friends anymore. Or lovers or nothing. What will it be, Rima?" He looked determined at her and she looked shocked at him. What went wrong? How could Ruka be right? Is that the right thing to do? "I...I..." She could't say a word, even when it was the most important.

"I understand. I will... go home now." Shiki took a deep breath, holding tears in his eyes. He just... felt broken.

As he walked away, group looked at Rima like she was insane. When she looked at them they just looked away.

Rima just couldn't understand? How this happned? She wanted them close and now they are all gone? Is she that afraid? Should she step out of her confort zone? Should she tryly say goodbye to her nerd self? She had no time to think, because Shiki was walking away...

Shiki just got out, feeling down. He put everything on the line. Still, it wasn't enough. She tryly doesn't like him.

As he got lost in his thoughts, he finally heard a voice calling his name, for about forth time. He turned around to see Rima starding there, with tears in her eyes. She came next to him. "Don't go! I don't want to lose you. I want you near, I must have you near..."

"Then why don't you let me near?" They were inches apart, doing the most important conversation of their lifes. Well not lifes, but it was most important conversaiton in their friendship.

"I am afraid. I mean, I was. But I am not anymore." She tried to calm hreself down and continued. "But, when you are on the edge of losing something important, you are ready to do everything just to keep that thing or person near. And I am finally ready... Finally." She came even closer to Shiki.

"I am not afraid. I want you closer than ever. All of that is because I love you." She tried to take a deep breath as she watched paralyzed Shiki. Then she came on her fingertips and kissed Shiki, really slow. Time stopped and world spinned at the most lazyest kiss. They pulled apart after some time.

"Is this real?" Shiki asked, whispering it. "It is." Shiki kissed Rima again, now more passionate than last time. Their heads spinned again, but now because of lack of the oxygen. "Do you have to say something?" Rima teased Shiki.

"Let's go back to the party." Rima started to say something when Shiki started to laugh "I am joking."

They looked eachother in the eyes, and they both smiled and whispered in the same time "I love you."

This was the beggining of something beautiful and new. And it became real the second they came back to the party.

**Finally, Shima happened? Aren't you happy because of that. Now real trouble comes.**

**Anyway, I want to apologize for making you wait this long for Shima, but I kinda made a plan to make Shima at my birthday- which is at 15 of September. :D  
**

**Also, first chapter of 'Summer Dance' is up, I hope you will read that story too.**

**Fact for the next chapter: Not everyone were happy how white party ended. Actually, alot of persons, and you won't belive it who will be the most unhappy.  
**

**REVIEW :D  
**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I'm sooo so soooo sorry for not updating new chapters. I have been sooo busy with my school work and also my computer broke. I repeared it just few days ago and I couldn't belive that I managed to live without writing chapters for so long.  
I am so sorry. New chapter is coming in few days.  
I love you so much, and I hope you will read my new chapters. :D 


	14. One Week in Hell

**Hey guys! Once again, I am sorry for not updating chapters but I had some big troubles that stopped me. But I am here again, and I hope that matters. Now, I will thank Xx4tuneCookieXx, Demonic Angel 7, KUKAIxAMU, cathluvspandas and GenChua25 for their reviews, they mean sooo much to me.**

**And about Summer Dance, I decided to drop it because it is winter and I have everything but inspiration for that story. But, I will start new story, this time about Misaki and Usui from KWMS and more about it you can see on my profile. I hope you will read it.  
**

**Now, enjoy reading this chapter :D  
**

It was a morning after the party. And while everyone were sleeping, tired, Rima was walking, happy. Why happy? It had something to do with last night, and everyone knows what. But before she could blink few times, she was infront of a house. Marias house. She knocked few times and someone opened the door. It was Ruka, and she wasn't happy. She was actually... sad. "Come in." It was all she said. And it was all it took Rima to come in. They walked in silence, like something horrible happened. And it did. When they came infront of Marias room, Ruka slowly opened the door, like she was scared of something. In the room stood Maria who hugged shocked Yuuki... in tears. Ruka and Rima silently came closer to Yuuki. "You never told me what happened girls." Rima dared to say something. "Well, here..." Maria started talking...

****FLASHBACK****

After a wild party, Yuuki, Zero, Maria and Aido were walking towards their homes. They were laughing and gossiping about Shiki and Rima. "And did you see them, they were sooo cute!" Maria squeled while Aido was hugging her. "They are perfect couple, I swear" Ruka told, sorta proud. "I agree." Aido said as he slowly set Maria free. "Why did you do that?" Maria oposed childishly. "I had to, honey." At Aidos honey, Maria had to give up. He was sooo cute when he told her things like that. It was his secret weapon.

As they walked, they saw a shadow infront of them. It was unfamiliar to everyone but Maria, who stopped walking. She just looked the man infront of her in the eyes "Takuma... is that you?" At her words, blue haired man smiled and slowly came closer to her, passing confused Aido. "Hi Maria." At those words, she just smiled and hugged him strongest she could as he slowly lifted her in the air. Aido just looked, shocked, and Yuuki and Zero had to cover their mouth not to laugh at his reaction. "It is sooo nice to see you! It has been awhile." Maria said as Ichijo put her on her feet. "Yea, I'm sorry about that." As he said that, Ichijo turned to face the rest of the group "These are your friends, right Mar?" MAR? HE DARED TO CALL HER MAR? AIDO WAS FURIOUS AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM! But he had to keep calm. "No, I am actually her boyfriend, Aido. You are?" Aido smirked at Ichijos confused expretion. "Why are you so shocked, hm?"

"Well, I just can't belive how my little friend grow up so fast. Anyway, my name is Takuma Ichijo." Takuma smiled and offered his hand to Aido. Aido looked wiredly at him, but still shaked hands with him. "Wait, Takuma? Why is that so familiar?" Zero looked at Takuma closely trying to remember. "I don't know what you think about. Anyway Mar," He said it again, it drove Aido insane "where is Rima? I haven't seen her as long as I haven't seen you, and I miss her a lot." Everyone were caught off the gouard. He and Rima knew eachother? Wiiired... "well, she became main female model of SS model company and she is finally living on her own." Maria smiled.

"Well, that is nice. No more idiotic dad. Is she still beautiful as before?" That question interested Aido, so he could tell Shiki, of course. Ichijo was too suspicious to him.

"She is even more beautiful." It seemed that Takuma liked that answer. "Yea, if that was even posible." Yuuki and Zero looked at him kinda mad, to them it seemed that he had a thing for Rima. If that was the true, Yuuki had to make an intervention "But, she has a boyfriend. Shiki Senri, main model of the same company." Yuuki glanced at Takuma and smirked. He was too wired.

As she said that, Zero jumped "I remembered! You are Kanames puppy!" Everyone looked shocked at Zero, waiting for an explanation. "How do you mean Kanames puppy, Zero?" Aido was the first one to ask. "He was always with Kaname, wherever he went. I remember. But how do you two know eachother Maria?" Zeros, Yuukis and Aidos eyes fixed on Maria. "Rima met us. They were friends, right Takuma?"

"Yea. That is right. And about Kaname, I wouldn't call myself his puppy but his best friend." Takuma smiled as Zero got angry "So why are you here? If you are his best friend you should be with him in France, hm?"

"That's right. But he sent me here to do something for him. And by the face expression I can say you are Zero." Zeros teeth started to make sounds that were expresing his anger. "And I guess that you, pretty girl, are Yuuki?" Yuuki blushed when she heard his words. "Yes, she is. What do you want? Why did Kaname send you here?" Zero put his arm infront of Yuuki, protecting her like her own guardian. "He actually sent me here because of you, belive it or not." Takuma started to get serious all of the sudden. "Oh trust me, I belive it." Zero was glaring at him non-stop and Yuuki, Aido and Maria just stood there, scared to say anything or even move. "He... how to say it..."

"Just say it so we can laugh at what he is trying to do so you could leave and never come back!"

"He send me here to send Yuuki an offer." Yuukis eyes got wide as she heard Takumas words. Zero turned back to look at Yuuki and then looked back at Takuma "What offer?"

"The offer is for her to come with me back to France." Even sound of that action made shiver go throught Zeros body. And not just his, but everyones except Yuukis. She didn't feel anything, she was to shocked to do so. "I am serious. He told me to tell you that he forgives you for leaving him and chosing Zero. He also said that he really loves you and that he wants you to come with me so he could put a ring on your fin..."

"WAIT A MINUTE! Is he proposing her?!" Aido and Maria yelled together as sometimes happy couple stared at Takuma waiting for an answer. "Yes."

Nobody dared to say a word. Everyone kept silent. Everyone waited for Zero to start yelling and screaming the way only he could. He didn't.

"How long will you wait for an answer?" Yuuki asked shyly. Takuma and Zero nearly heard her. "Till next week." As he saw that nobody will say anything he continued "I will go now. I don't have anything to say anymore." He came closer to Maria "Say hi to Rima from me. I will see you soon." As he said that, he kissed Maria on the cheek. Aido couldn't react because he was to confused by messy situation in what Zero was in. As he finished his speech, Takuma smiled one last time and walked away fast, afraid of Zero. "Zero..." Yuuki, Maria and Aido came closer to him "Are you alright?"

Zero didn't say a word. He kept silent for a long time as his three friend got more and more scared "What will you do?" That question got Yuuki very surprised. "Of course I will stay, why whould you..."

"Why would I think you wouldn't? Because it is Kaname, your first love, and France, country of love. And what is this? Tell me!" He looked at her for the first time after the offer. His eyes were... sad, angry, scared. Maria and Aido went step by step away from those two, letting them deal with their issues.

Yuuki was silent for a while. She didn't know how to answer on a right way. How to put it into words. "I see. I will let you think. It is fair enough." Zero said that with a heart-brekaing tone. He turned to walk away when Yuuki hugged him strong.

"Don't go! I don't have to think! I know that it doesn't matter how much time I spend thinking 'bout it, I will do the same. I will stay with you, my friends and my family. Why? Because I love all of you! Because I love you! I loved him first, but I love you sooo much more! So don't walk away." She was still hugging him and yelling the hardest she could, afraid that he didn't hear her.

But he did. And all he did was hug her. Tightly, strongly, with a lot of passion. With a lot of love. They hugged knowing that her desicion will be questioned till Takumas plane went to France.

**** FLASHBACK END ****

"So that is what happened. Oh God..." Rima said as she looked worried at all the girls. "The most shocking for me is that Takuma is friend with Kaname."

"For me too. He is nice guy and I don't like Kaname that much. He made a big mess in Zeros life." Maria told it as she finally let go of Yuuki. "Don't remind me. I was a part of that too." Yuuki let a deep sigh escape her mouth. "What will I do now?

"You will stay, of course." Ruka stated the obvious. "I will, no doubt. But what will be till then? Will me and Zero be this distant? And what if Takuma tries to convinse me to go with him to France?"

"If he asks you, you will say no, again and again. And about Zero, it will be fine. Just 5 more days. You two will make it." Rima smiled and the girls hugged "You are right."

"Anyway Rima, what was with you and Shiki?" Maria started to laugh when Rima started to blush at her question. "Yes, Rima, tell us everything." Ruka squeled.

"Well..."

* TO THE GUYS *

"So you are afraid she might leave with him, hm Zero?" Kain stated the obvious (He and Ruka are perfect for eachother) "Well, yes."

"You don't have to worry, she loves you I am sure." Shiki smiled and tried to make situation easier. "I know, but still..."

"No buts! You two will be fine. You survived Kaname once, you will do it once again." Aido said that then smirked "I am more afraid for Shiki and Rima. They aren't together for a day and Takuma might ruin it."

"What are you talking, idiot?" Shiki stood up and glaced at Aido. "He kept telling how Rima was beautiful and telling something about Rima."

"Well, she likes me, so forget about that." Shiki started to make fun of Aidos statement. "I would be more afraid for you and Maria. He was winking and flirting with Maria, not Rima." Zero told that with his head up. "She doesn't like him, hahahha."

"But she still seemed a little bit to happy to see him." Kain said it now concerned for Aido and his relationship. "It can't be."

"We hope Aido. But have turned on a warning alarm in your head." Kain smiled after giving his final advice. "I will."

"Anyway, remember that vacation is starting after this week." Guys started to yell "Hell yeah! Do we have any plans?" Aido asked thinkg about awesome time they are about to have. "We, no. I, yes." Kain said.

"Why only you?" Zero started to get into conversation. "I am going on a trip with Ruka."

"Woooow! And do you have any plans, hm?" Aido started winking at Kain "Nothing special. Shiki, what about you?"

"I am going with Rima and my mom to Rome, we will have a photoshoots. I am really exited to go somewhere with Rima. Especially because it is Europe." Shiki started to celebrate in his head."

"Well, we will have fun also. With our girls!" Aido said proud. "If we still have them by the end of the week." The realisation hit the guys. They started thinking about that situation once again.

* TOMORROW AT THE SCHOOL *

It was after school. Everyone was tired from last days events. There were another practises. Aido, Kain and Yuuki were on their trainings and Maria and Zero were with their parents on a lunch before Marias work. On the other hand, Ruka was starting her preparations for trip with Kain. That left only Shiki and Rima. And they were together, walking and laughing about their trip to Rome. "Can you belive it, we are going to Rome! I can't wait!" Rima smiled exited.

"Yes, Rome with you. I can't wait." Rima looked fast at Shiki to see him staring at her amused. By her beauty of course, she just didn't realise that. "Why are you staring? You are creepy Shiki?." Rima smiled shyly, being kinda embarased.

"I am not creepy, ok? I just want to use the time that I have to look your beautiful face." As Shiki said that, Rima bacame tomato (that was not ready to be eaten) "shiki stop! I am feeling... UHHH!"

"Embarased? Don't be. Be proud of yourself. And get used to it Rima, people will tell you that a lot from now on." Rima looked at Shiki and all of the suddden, she didn't know how to breath. She felt lost in his eyes. Before knowing what she was saying, it came out of her mouth "You are beautiful too, Shiki." As she said that, she moved her face, now reder than tommato. Shiki started to chuckle at her words. He felt proud to have that beautiful girl. "I know that..." As he said that, she started kicking him "YOU LITTLE COCKY...!"

"I know it now." Shiki said that before Rima could hit him even more times than already. "What?" He started to laugh. "It means more when you say it." After laugh, his lips formed one big, beautiful smile. "And Rima..."

"What is now?"

"Call me Senri from now on. Please." Rima was confused. "I thought you like when we call you Shiki?"

"I do. But you are something special. I need you to call me... special. And Senri is that. Ok?" Rima looked Shiki again, kinda impresed by the way he speaks. It was her turn to smile "Fine, Senri."

As she said that, he fast came closer to her and closed the space between them. He hugged her around her waist as she put her hands around his neck. The space was little place for them, for the feelings they felt for eachother. And it felt like there was no other person on the world.

To bad there was. Their kiss was stopped by crazy paparazzis who cought them. It was that bad thing about being popular. They pulled apart, looking shocked at the man who was taking pictures. They looked at eachother and Shiki slowly said "It doesn't matter. I want everyone to know."

After those words, Rima felt so happy, so so sooo happy. She said just "Me too Senri."

* TO THE AIDO *

He was walking slowly from his special training later that day. He was so tired that he couldn't see anything but the path to his home. And his bed. But his mind was set on Maria. Where was she, what she was doing, how was she, was she tired... He really likes her. Biggest playboy really likes her.

As he walked to his house, in the corner of street, he saw a shocking scene. It was Maria. With Takuma. They were really close. Stories of his friends started coming to his head. What if it was true? What if he liked Maria? And what if Maria had a little feeling for him, in that way? It would be a disaster. But he had to trust to his girlfriend. He decided to go there like nothing came to his mind.

But the Takumas hands ended next to Marias head, making her escape impossible. Like he was treating her, fighting with her... or flirthing with her. Talking to her about dumping Aido.

But nooo! Maria wouldn't do that. She liked him. She had to. He knew how to find a good girl. He learned to make difference between good girls and sluts. And he knew he should trust Maria. He had to, he must trust her. If she trusted him, he will trust her. It was sooo hard but he had to. With all the straight he had, he turned around and runned before he changed his mind. But it will trouble him, for a long time.

**That was it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it.**

**Also, I have big anouncment to make. I think that this story will end in 5 or 6 chapters from this on, and that story will end before Valentines Day. And trust me, it will end big.  
**

**Now, fact for next chapter: It is date time! But whos?  
**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


End file.
